


Learning

by clicktoskip



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Araas - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, Eofie, Epic, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Sivabh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicktoskip/pseuds/clicktoskip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three individuals attempting to run away from their past end up finding themselves having to deal with the tear in the sky called The Breach. They must band together with the forming of a new Inquisition in a time of betrayal, love, fear, and death in order to survive and push back the demons that plague them. [Fiction *based* on the events that occur in the game Dragon Age: Inquisition] (My First Fic, so I could really use the feedback!) [Finished]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth (Prolouge)

**Author's Note:**

> All Comments and Critiques are welcome! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Follow hellamancer on tumblr for occasional fanart!)  
> Pronunciation Guide:  
> Eofie (Ee-Fi)  
> Sivabh ( Si-va)  
> (to clarify)

Silence and darkness are the first things that the Qunari seen upon birth.

Other sensations come as the _Tamassaran_ grasp the tender flesh of a newborn to part the newborn from it’s mother. Callused hands, a feeling of cold, frigid air along with the rough rag that is used to clean and surround the child in the only embrace that much of the children of Qunari ever receive.

The light does not come until much later. For some it comes not at all. The copper _Tamassaran_ checked the child for it’s gender promptly as he had done so many times before. For his entire life was devoting to raising the future of the Qun. _A male,_ he discovered. The reddish skin, and scarlet eyes glared at him for a few brief moments and blinked. They flicked away for a few moments before closing and dosing off.

_He will be scatterbrained, it seems._ Teaching would not be difficult, and the _Tamassaran_ was curious of was the boy would become, excited even, as he became every so often with receiving males. Perhaps he might become a _Beressad_. The Tamassaran smiled faintly before placing the newborn boy on a table not too far from the where the mother of the child had been resting a few moments before.

The mother was no where to be seen, perhaps taken away for the next _Tamassaran_ to claim their newborn.

It was upon this moment when he realized that he had lingered with the newborn much longer than usual. Preparing to leave, the Tamassaran adjusted his robes before turning towards the child. He saw the ash of the rag the child was wrapped in, and knew in a moment of horror and despair that the child would never become a _Beressad_. The _Tamassaran_ shouted **_“Saarebas”_**.

The light never came for this Qunari newborn.


	2. Araas (Prolouge)

Dust fell lightly upon the thin, extended branches of thin trees of the Anderfells. A low din of insects coupled with the cracking of a flame would create a cacophony that would send a wave of relaxation through anyone living out in this unforgiving landscape.  Overhead the sun made it’s slow decent to fall behind the line of sharpened trees. An omen that night was fast approaching, and that it was about time to set up a sanctuary to sleep, and recuperate for the next day of traveling.

A _Tamassaran_ and his company did not slow down as they moved through the grime-caked dirt, however. It was evident that they were not planning to set up a fire, or enjoy the beauty the Anderfells presented. 

The _Tamassaran’s_ padded, and mud crusted cloak dragged against sleet and dust creating a color on the trim that closely resembled the rags of the child behind him. Dry, humid air flowed into copper, weighed nostrils, and cracked grey lips immediately responded to release a cough.  

 _Irritation,_  he knew was brought on half by the soreness in his throat, brought upon him by the dry air. The other half was gifted to him by the stress of the burden that he was to ferry around this night. His grey eyes scanned the line of small trees in front of him, until his gaze landed on a pair of scarlet. He gave the owner of the scarlet gaze a disgusted look, and shivered as they glowed.

He breathed “Keep close,  _Saarebas_.” 

******

The child behind him wore rags, torn and muddied from being tugged along by his Tamassaran. The march was long, longer than the usual distance for what he could tell was a training exercise. Gaze lifted, the Qunari child averted his bright scarlet hues away from the disapproving, disgusted one of his Tamassaran. 

The same look he gleams from all that he meets, and passes. And the word that reminds him what he is, his name-word.  _Saarebas_.

The chains that were bound across his wrists began to rip the already-developed scabs from chafing, as he struggled to catch up to his teacher, guardian, and jailer.

For he had done a great wrong by hearing the voices of the whispers that plagued him every night, and fleeting moments of the day.  _They are my own fault._ He knew. _I was born wrong._

His _Tamassaran’s_ voice rang in his head. ‘ _He is grateful the Qun has use for his_   **blasphemy**.’ 

The child with scarlet eyes was grateful for his life, although he did not know what the Qun was. His teacher decided not to tell him, and the boy never asked why. He simply took it as the word that, as everything else, was above him.

Pain gripped the child as the chains bit into his wrists once again, and he choked back tears, however he knew that this was his punishment. He deserved it, the whispers and the flames were his  _sin._

The _Tamassaran’s_ step slowed to a halt as the duo neared the clearing. Pine lined the ring, and the center was dusted with a blanket of dirt, reddened by the sunset. The boy’s chains were tugged once again as he was led to the center of the clearing. Thin arms rose to the brush sweat off of the small Qunari’s brow, and a shiver ran down his spine as his teacher began to mutter something to the lines of **‘I failed, I failed’**. 

The energy was wrong in this place, and when the boy opened his mouth to comment on his discomfort, the _Tamassaran_ gave him a single silencing look.

"Do not move from this spot,  _Saarebas_.” The copper Qunari’s grey lips exhaled as he tightened his cloak, and left the clearing. The child’s eyes followed the figure until it vanished from behind the thin trees. The sun followed shortly after, and the child was left alone as the night’s veil spread across the sky.

*******

It wasn’t long until his whispers began to surface, prodding at the outskirts of his hearing until a cacophony of offers were made.   _He left you, **you little abomination**. _ Was the loudest that he could hear. Chained hands rose to his head, gripping at his horns as the volume rose.  _He left you because **you are broken, but I can fix you**.    
_

 _The voices are bad, evil._  He knew this, and repeated it to himself even as he fell to his knees. The cacophony of whispers making it difficult to know which thoughts were his, or the whispers’. His head pained him,   his eyes shut tight as he withdrew into the recesses of his mind.

A touch on his side made his hands burn, and a flame lashed out from his body as he cried out in a half-madness. A small shriek sounded by the owner of the hand, and scarlet eyes opened to see what physical monster plagued him.

The owner of the voice was not a monster however, a child, around his height and age, he saw.  _  
_

The boy had never been permitted to see anyone aside from the Tamassaran while in his settlement, however on travels he saw glimpses of the other races. He put the information that the Tamassaran permitted him to learn about the other races together. _Rounded ears, so human._

The robes, however were foreign to him. And her eyes were a stark white.

 ** _Kill her._**  A voice not of his whispered.

"I… no I do not  _want_  to.” The child blinked as the words escaped his lips, and the other child watched him curiously, before examining a singed area of her robes. She frowned with a huff for a moment. “These were a gift and you  _burned_  them!” She muttered before dropping her hands back to her sides. “What don’t you want to do?” She exhaled before kicking a pebble with her boot, landing a few meters away from where the Qunari boy sat. 

"The… whispers…" The child with the scarlet eyes pointed her "…keep talking. I do not know how to stop them…" 

The girl with the singed, foreign robes’ eyes widened before nodding quickly, with a small smile. “I can help you, Qunari!” 

She grasped the boy’s arm, and noticed the ringing of the chains rubbing together, blinking at them slowly, then the boy with a childish curiosity before leading him away, quickly.

The moon followed them.

*******

“Everyone has a name!” The pale-faced girl exclaimed in a small cave that shielded her and the Qunari boy as they sat. The boy’s copper eyes blinked from a small rush of confusion. A small, black-paint covered mouth opened to answer the Qunari child’s confusion. “What do they call you where you live?” Stark white eyes blinked before adding. “..lived, I mean.”

The boy shifted as he crossed his legs uncomfortably. His eyes were downcast to the flames that the painted girl had been keeping alight since they found the cave for their refuge. The name that had been spat at him with looks of disgust finally escaped his mouth after a few moments of agonizing silence.

 " _Sarrebas_ _”_. The Qunari withdrew after speaking it, eyes remaining locked on the lapping flames in front of him. He shivered, despite the heat radiating off of the burning wood.

 The girl opposite him shook her head, before leaning back on the walls of the cave. “I’ve heard that name before!” She exclaimed before shaking her head quickly, rattling the hood that covered most of her forehead slightly. Small shards of light bounced off of it’s gold trim. “Old people say it all the time! They usually drink their pink juice when they say it though.” The girl mimicked holding a goblet in her hand, turning the imaginary piece to pour the invisible alcohol onto the ground. “You know it turns people’s words into slurs! Then they act all weird.” The girl paused for a moment. “Oh! I have a story! Do you want to hear it?” The pale-faced girl seemed to hop onto her feet, the dark-blue cloak around her fanned out for a moment before she took a deep breath, and looked to the Qunari for his answer.

 The red-skinned Qunari was silent for a long moment, still slightly unsure of what the other child was talking about. His iron chains cut into his wrists once again as he shifted, and the boy gasped, gleaning a concerned look from the pale faced girl.

 “I can take those off!” The girl rushed over to the Qunari side before moving to yank his wrist close to her. The boy felt the tight grip on his arm and lashed out with his other before crying out in a mixture of terror and fear.

“NO! THESE ARE MY  ** _PUNISHMENT_**!”

 The Qunari’s arm swept through air as the robed-girl stepped back, releasing the boy’s arm from her grip. She cocked her head slightly before stomping her foot on the ground. “FINE!”

The pale-faced girl tromped back towards whereshe had been sitting before. “Stop yelling then! If you want to keep those things on your arms don’t be such a  _crying baby_ about it!” The girl sat down before crossing her arms again, sticking out a tongue at the boy across from her. The Qunari’s eyes fell again.

 “I’m going to tell my story, weather you like it or not.” The girl snorted with a smug smile, which gleaned a silent curious look from a scarlet gaze. Once she knew she had her audience, the girl began. “One day, when I was a bit littler than I am now, I was brought to one of those group meetings, where a bunch of people decide what to do with one person.” She shifted in her seat before blinking trying to remember the name of what she had just described. “A Try, I think it’s called.” She asked the boy across from her. When he didn’t respond, she nodded to herself. “I went to the Try, and there were so many people.” The girl extended her arms for emphasis. “And they kept yelling! It was a little annoying, I thought.” The girl blinked before taking a breath. “And my mother said, through all of the yelling, Annah.” She mimicked her mother, adopting a slightly deeper tone of voice. “‘That is a _Tal-Vashoth_ ’, and she pointed at this big, grey man with all of these markings. He had chains, and she said, she said, ‘Once a  _Sarrebas_ ’”. The Qunari’s ear flicked at the familiar word, remembering what his _Tamassaran_ had told him about them.  _True Grey Ones, They are abominations, and must be disposed of, by the demand of the Qun._  The boy instantly became interested in the story, his full attention on the other child.

 “I remember being kind of scared! I’ve never seen anything like that man before, and I had asked, ‘Mother, why is he in chains? Why are they yelling at him?’” The girl paused to take another deep breath.  “She said ‘He attempted to kill the Archon with flames.’ My mother said this with a strange look on her face! I think she was afraid too, so I became even _moreafraid_.” The girl frowned slightly, looking to the flames for a moment before muttering sadly. “Then she said that he would become a slave, and I have seen the slaves! They are never happy, even when I smile at them, and all they do is work!” She pointed to the boy’s chains on his wrists and legs. “With those on too!” The girl’s stark-white eyes rose once again before muttering, as if she was sharing a secret. “One day I asked my mother about it, and she told me that they are… lower than us. _Born to work_.” The girl’s face flashed in anger. “But no one is born to serve or work of any one else! I get so angry about it all the time!” She clenched her small-gloved fingers before muttering even lower. “So I ran away from them.” The girl rose a finger to her lips and  _Shhhhed_ _._  “Our secret.”

 The girl smiled deviously before rocking back and forth on her seat. “And I found you on the way, someone to tell all of my secrets too.”

 The boy was confused, once again. But I deserve these chains, I am a mistake. Scarlet eyes blinked.  _She isn’t wearing chains though, and she can do what I do! She knows about the voices, and helped me silence them when they screamed in my head._  “Why… don’t you wear chains too?” The boy spoke for the first time in a while, raspy voice sounding odd to his ears. “When you can throw fire too?”

 The other girl gave him an odd look. “Because I don’t want to be a slave! I don’t understand why you want to keep those on!”

 “But… We can't-.”

 “Can't what?” She pushed herself onto her feet before opening her palm, and with it, a second fireball illuminated the cave, sending two different sets of shadows onto the red rocks. “Do this? The both of us can make fire without a spark! I think it’s beautiful!  _It’s a part of us_.” Her painted face was illuminated by the flame, and the Qunari sat, transfixed by the flame. “I never felt bad about anything! The voices and other things, not anything!” Her flame died before moving over to the boy, and giving him a look. “Never feel bad about anything that is a part of you, it makes you  _who_  you are!”

 The Qunari child began to weep, and the girl’s defiant face grew “Stop crying  _you_ _baby_! Stop feeling so bad!” With that, a hand rose, bringing up a thin whip of lightening that lashed through one of the iron bindings that surrounded the boy’s wrists. The ringing of the shattered irons snapped the Qunari out of his crying, replacing it with one of silence, and fear. The raw skin of the iron that chafed his skin was exposed to the air, and stung slightly, however it was less pain than what the iron had given to him.

 The girl smiled with a silent triumph. “Aha! I freed you” She rose a gloved hand into the air before dancing around the fire, filled with a childish glee before giving the child the first embrace he had ever received by another living individual.

 At first the child was terrified. “What are you doing?!” The child shouted at the other girl before attempting to push her away, however she kept hanging on. “It is a hug!” She muttered with a laugh. “You idiot!”

 The Qunari had never seen, nor heard of a hug before. The concept was strange to him, however he began to relax, and moved thin arms to return the embrace.

 Annah whispered. “I wanted to free the Tal-Vasholth but I couldn’t before. Do you want to know his name?

 The boy guessed, “ _Sarrebas_?”

 Annah laughed before shaking her head and standing in that way she did, with her arms crossed. She pulled off her hood to reveal a small multicolored headdress, covered in red and green, and woven with designs of dragons. “His name was Araas!” She grinned before pointing to the boy. “If you don’t have a name, I’ll name you Araas, like the Tal-Valshoth!”

 “Araas…?” The boy shifted.  _She is naming me? But my name is Sarrabas…._

His thoughts were interrupted by the voices of his _Tamassaran_. “ _Sarrebas_  with **_Tivinter_**.”  A grudgeful voice shouted. Behind him stood several helmeted Qunari, with bright red Vitaar covering their bare chests and necks.  _Beresaad_. The boy knew.

 The _Tamassaran_ looked at the boy’s chains with a rage he had never seen before, flames illuminating his face, and bringing out a roar that sent Annah running to the back of the cave, fear spread across her face.

 “Kill her!” As soon as he said it, the _Beresaad_ moved to flank the small child. The look on the _Tamassaran’_ s face was bloodshot, as he motioned the Qunari child to stand by him, holding a fresh pair of irons in his hand. The copper Qunari decided not to give him luxury of his voice.

 The boy stood. A rush of emotions hit the child at once in the few moments he took to open his mouth. “No.” Fear, regret, love, acceptance.  _I want to kill him, and I do not want Annah to die._  Was the first thought he had ever made without the coercion of another.

 The boy sprinted towards where Annah had withdrawn to the wall. The red-skinned Qunari child stood in front of the painted girl, and held a hand out to the advancing _Berasaad_ , sending looks of hesitation through their movements.

 The _Tamassaran_ pushed his way through the line of hesitating Qunari to meet the glares of the two terrified children. Slowly, he began to advance, every step sending a click throughout the red cave.

 The boy’s hand shivered slightly as the _Tamassaran_ knelt to look him in the eye. The coppered lips would part to say. “You are nothing but an abomination, and your place is by my side.  _You are broken_ , Sarrebas.”

 The childs hand began to tremble before tearing up.  _NO, he is wrong!_  He shivered, beginning to tear up as the Tamassaran’s smile widened. The whispers returned to him at that time, speaking of barters, promising help, and demanding him to end it,  _end it all, end himself._

 “ _No, you are Araas_.” The child felt Annah’s voice on his ear, and her gloved fingers grip his hand, and as quickly as the sentence ended, his lifted hand opened, and spread searing flame across the smiling face of his _Tamassaran_. His screams echoed off of the walls.

 The _Beressad_ rushed the two children, and Araas fought to keep his grip on the hand of the pale-faced girl. However the he was not strong enough. He had never wanted anything more than to burn those that pulled him away from the only one that had ever hugged him, that had given him his name.  _His life_.

 He felt the all-to-familiar sting of the irons surround his wrists again, and tears stung his eyes as the din of his _Tamassaran’s_ screams began to dull. He felt an impact on his stomach, then face, and face again as the burned man assaulted him with punches and kicks.

 Araas’ world began to fade in and out, and he saw the familiar glint of a sword escaping it’s sheath, and rest softly against his neck. The Tamassaran’s mouth moved, however he could not hear, as his face began to swell, and bruise.  _He is going to kill me. I’m going to die._  The thoughts came in a panic as the cold steel rested against the top of his neck. Araas moved his mouth, and was unsure if the words escaped or not. “ _But I don’t want to die._ ”

 The cold steel left his neck, and the destroyed face of the Tamassaran stretched into what he could guess was a smile, before moving to Annah next to him. It happened quickly and in a haze as a glint of silver flashed, and the body of Araas’s only friend fell to the cave, unmoving.

 Araas’ gaze was fogged by the tears that flooded his eyes, and he screamed at the corpse. “ _WAKE UP ANNAH,_ _PLEASE_ _!_ ”

 The Qunari felt something hard hit the back of his head, blacking him out.

He would dream of stitches covering his body, as if he was a sort of doll.


	3. Eofie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques welcome!

The black waves of the Waking Sea rolled under a white-spotted sky night sky, painted with pitch-black  wisps of clouds.  They clung onto the moon like a small veil, spreading a blue luminosity over the surface of the churning waves. The stormy shores of Ferelden lingered on the horizon, white sand sending a shimmering challenge back to the moon, competing in their eternal match to light the shores night after night. Past that lay Denerim, stone cities still recovering from the scourge that had torn it apart not 10 years previous.

A wooden dagger sliced through the waves of the water in a surprisingly quick manner. The night brought with it a fair Southern wind that would catch onto the sails and drag it straight across the Waking Sea. It also brought a pleasant scent of the salty water, as well as small droplets that would pool into the cabins of the small ship, causing one of the deckhands, or cooks to slip and fall backwards at the start of the voyage, however as time progressed, the sailors grew accustomed to the slippery deck, and the medic’s office grew empty, much to the relief of the healer of the  _Sweeper_.

 As the healer’s office sat empty, she would take the time to walk the above the deck to watch the Sea while leaning on the railing that prevented her from falling into the rolling, black waves. She slouched slightly and arched her head towards the back of the ship, looking over the horizon.

Looking over where they had been, and what she was running from.

She brushed brown curls away from her eyes as the ship rose slightly, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath from the salty sea air. _This is my element._ The had a sudden thought that she could just stay on this boat even after it docked in it’s location, and not go to Denerim. There was nothing for her there, and even after she met with the contact she was given where would she go? What if _he_ found her? _If the contact is even legitimate._ A shiver traveled down the Elf’s spine as she shook the prospect of a trap from her head before reaching into the many pockets of her clothing to pull out a salt-water stained letter, reading through the familiar handwriting of an old friend.

_Eofie,_

_Writing this isn’t the slightest bit easy, although as per the events that have come to pass, it seems we have no choice but to politely, (and I’m saying this in the sweetest way I can) request that you return to Clan Lavellan for your judgement in the murder of Colum Lavellan, your lover at his time of death._

_A prompt return would save many people quite a bit of trouble, your continued absence would confirm your guilt and force us to take action._

_We trust you to make the right choice._

_-Sivabh of Clan Lavellan_

Eofie’s golden eyes glanced over the words as she had done so many times before.  _He’s not dead_. She would always think.  _He’s hunting me._

The first time she received the letter she wanted nothing more than to return. To prove who her lover was. What he had turned into. She felt a sharp pain in her healing ankle at the thought of Colum, and quickly pushed the thought out of her head. He had already destroyed her ankle, but wouldn’t take her mind.

A raspy voice snapped her out of her painful reverie, with a strong Ferelden accent. “Cap’n says she needs y’ in the med room ma’am.” Eofie’s head spun, and her gaze locked onto the speaker with toothed smile as she looked the speaker over. One of the cooks, by the look of his uniform, called Born. His hair was fair, a brown color that reflected light from the moonlight. The human’s face was chiselled, and he was attractive in a very rugged, and scraggy way.  

They both has spent a lot of time with each other for the past week, as he provided a listening ear to the Dalish Elf’s qualms, and gossip about the rest of the crew. Eofie had never known a human previous to her escape from her clan, naturally since the Lavellans were always under the looming threat of the human-population around them. The slurs towards her race because of the shape of her ears and vallaslin were particularly painful and always kept her within the boundaries of her Clan’s settlement.

Born never called her those names however. The man actually stopped other crewmates from calling her such as well, much to her surprise.

She would be lying if she weren't growing a bit fond for him, however it was just a small feeling.  _The feelings are foolish anyway_. She would remind herself

Eofie nodded in response to Born’s statement, keeping her wide smile on her face, as she was eager to take her mind away from the stresses that plagued her as she set off towards the medical room.

Born followed her to the room, and Eofie took a breath before speaking to fill silence. “You’ve not visited in a long while, Born! It used to be two times a day, I hope I didn’t scare you away with all of my griping.” She said with a small laugh while turning the corner towards the medical room. The floorboards creaked at every step, and doors lined the hallway. As they grew closer, Born piped up. “Been busier these past days, ma’am. Haven’t been ‘round much since the crew’s spending more time waiting for the cooks to finish the food than in your medical room.”

Eofie let out a snort. “I’m not complaining, although things have been boring on my end! Who’s hurt now?”

“Just a deckhand that burned his hand, ma’am.”

Upon reaching the damp wood of the door to the medical room, Eofie slid her key into the lock, turned and opened the door. She moved into the room to see who was waiting for her.

It wasn't until she heard Born slam the door when she realized that no one was waiting for her.

“ ** _He can see you running ma’am._** ” Born’s voice gurgled for a moment, and his eyes flickered slightly. From behind him Eofie saw a glint of light. She was frozen where she stood, as fear paralyzed her. Her mouth opened to speak, but it came out in a whisper as she tried to force her body into action.

“ ** _You don’t KNOW?_** ” Born rose his voice close to a scream before stepping forward, revealing the butchers knife that he must have hid in his breeches.  _It’s bloodied._  Eofie thought with a quiet terror. Her gaze flicked back to the man, face filled with confusion and the faintest bit of fear.  _The demon_. She felt her throat tighten as she stepped back quickly, hitting her side against the edge of the table hard. The woman grimaced as she reached to forget the pain, and focus on the man that was once Born.

The demon rose a finger to his lips, giving her a light  _shhh_  as he angled the knife towards the Elf, advancing steadily. ** _“He’s dead because of you, EOFIE. My intolerable, poor excuse for a lover. You know Colum practically begged me to rid him of you.”_**   Born's voice grew distorted as he talked, and the knife grew closer with every step.

Eofie’s attention traveled all around the room, as she couldn't listen to the words spilling from the man’s lips. His wide frame blocked the way to the door, and the room was narrow enough already. Her healing ankle bit at the fringes of her attention as she backed farther away from the butchers knife, expecting him to lash out at her at any time.

The man growled, fear and confusion turning into a crooked smile. ** _“Do you want to know what he ended up doing? What you were worth to him?”_**  A hand lashed out, mid sentence, and Eofie screamed as she sidestepped. The knife sliced through air, turning the crooked smile into a slight frown.  ** _“He sold you to me_** ** _Knife-Ear.”_**

His words cut deep, even as she fought to block them out. She opened her mouth to retort but found the air escape her lungs as the demon’s fist lashed out with sudden speed to impact her stomach. She fell into the broom closet, shattering the door with a sharp crack that resounded through the room.

The demon grinned as he moved quickly to grip her tightly by the neck, he squeezed tightly, and Eofie could feel her throat close as she fought to escape out of his grasp. Terror filled her eyes as she began to feel her body grow numb. Her gaze blurred and began to feel her sight growing black as she fought to breathe. She wanted to scream but she had no air to do so, and slowly felt herself fading away. The knife in the man's hand rose slowly.

Then, Born’s fingers left her neck, and she felt a rush of air into her lungs as she saw the man distracted by a figure crashing through the locked door. Eofie’s fingers frosted slightly as she gripped a shattered, sharpened piece of wood, and tendrils of cold and sharpened into a stake.

As Born turned to made an end to Eofie with the butcher’s knife, Eofie drove the wooden stake into the man's wide chest. The man that was once Born opened his mouth into a quiet scream before spreading out his mouth into a crooked smile spiked fear and terror throughout the Elf once again. It then collapsed, and Eofie suddenly felt every single pain catch up to her from the assault. Where she had broken the closet with her shoulder was dislocated she knew, and her throat burned. “ _Emma Abelas_.” She muttered.

The captain rushed to assist the elf, supporting her as she stood, and guiding her over the dead body as she did so. As he sight cleared, she could finally survey the damage done. The captain was silent, and upon reaching the hallway, Eofie saw that the entire crew stood outside, and the entrance to the medical room was also shattered.

She was led out of the hallway and to the quarters of the captain. She was set to rest on the couch while the otherfigure mended her wounds. _The captain?_ Eofie wondered. 

The room was silent, until the sharp voice of the Captain muttered softly. “We  _will_  talk of the situation of you being an apostate  _tomorrow_ , Elf.”

Eofie dozed off shortly after, and dreams were full of crooked smiles and letters from old friends.


	4. Sivabh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques welcome!

Sivabh Lavellan glanced at the burning flames fanning out in front of her. She felt an odd sense of serenity as her colleagues slept, moving to lean back into her small straw-tied bed roll as she mulled over past events. Long and thin strands of hair fell over her eyes as she did, and gloved fingers moved to brush them away to get a better look at the sky of the Free Marches.  White orbs lit the blackened night veil, and she rose a hand to connect the small, white dots picking out the constellations that she’d grown up under.

Soon she’d be leaving that home, ordered to bring back a woman that thought to escape the judgement of the gods.  _Bring her back alive_. The hunter remembered her Keeper’s request.  _If she admits her guilt before she returns to us, or resists you in any lethal manner, I trust you to make the decision to deal with Eofie, although it pains me to say. We cannot allow a killer running around with the Lavellan name._

Sivabh could remember nodding, and promptly leaving the assembly before cursing the Keeper. She knew that the Keeper must have jumped to the verdict without much thought, as she did with every other problem that was posed against the Lavellan clan. Funds were always allocated to a ‘pressing matters deposit’.

Sivabh remember being told by Shannon that ‘ _pressing matters_ ’ meant the importing of certain fabrics from the settlements around Clan Lavellan. Sivabh and her lover would always call the Keeper ‘ _Orlais_ ’, since the woman always took the initiative to wear a new finished project of the tailors every other week.  _A disgrace…_

“Eagle.” The deep voice of Shannon pulled her from her thoughts, acompannied by the sound of his leather boots stepping close to her. She gave the man a once over, squinting at his chiseled features, brown eyes, and dark skin. His red vallaslin branched across his forehead to disappear under fine, blackish hair.

“Report.” The woman muttered as she turned away from the wide man. Her eyes locked on the flames intently.

“There’s a dock close by, and the folks said they saw a Dalish not two weeks ago, hiding under a feathered cloak. Says she hopped on a small ship called the  _Sweeper_.”

_Feathered cloak, she must have taken Colum’s._ “Where was the ship bound?” Sivabh spoke with a rhythm to her words, as if she had spoken them millions of time before. It was a dynamic in their group that was efficient.  _No questions. No asking any whys and hows, just do._  She thought it was better to not think these types of things over much, learning her lesson about it a long while ago.

“Bound for Storm Coast, Eagle.” Shannon coughed slightly from the a stream of smoke that had blown his way from the wind, and the fire.  _Where the fuck is she going?_

“Eagle, if I may speak plainly?”

Sivabh nodded slightly, looking to the other Elf and urging him to speak.

“She wouldn't be running if she wasn’t guilty. I know that’s hard to think about, knowing we all grew up as friends when we were children, however you need to know that this might not be the same small Eofie that used to tug on your hair back then.” Shannon sniffed, and ran a finger under his nose before moving to the other side of Sivabh and setting himself down cross-legged. “What she did to Colum wasn’t natural…”

Sivabh’s ear flicked slightly as she made to tie her locks into a bun behind her head, growing irritated with the hair that kept falling in front of her face. She grunted in response before taking a deep breath of the air, smelling a faint hint of salt from the nearby ocean.

“Onora and Micah told me to let you know that they’d follow you across the Waking Sea.”

Sivabh glanced at Shannon, and the flames illuminated her face in a sharp orange as she spoke. “ _Speak what you mean and stop beating around the bush._ ” She rose her voice slightly in quick Elvish.

Shannon glanced at the woman’s irritated face for a few moments before replying in Elvish as well. “ _In the event that she is delving in blood magic, we will not hesitate to kill her._ ” The male-elf’s face was stoic, and dark-brown eyes looked down for a few moments before switching back to the common language. “Wanted to let you know. Now you understand the feelings of the rest of your colleagues.”

Sivabh’s blue gaze drifted away from Shannon, and towards the two on the other bedrolls. She fell silent as she leaned back into her seat again. _She’s not using it._   _She isn’t the type._

“Do you unders-.”

“ _Yes_.” The woman growled, indicating that she wished to be left alone.

Shannon nodded, understanding the gesture before muttering close into her ear. “ _Ar lath ma, Vhenan_.”

Sivabh’s ear flicked once again as her lover muttered into her ear. The Elf looked back up at him before muttering the same, feeling herself being pulled away from her conflicting thoughts of before.

Shannon returned a small smile before moving back to his post to take the watch for the night. Sivabh was left with her thoughts, and the grasping tendrils of the flame continue their quest to grasp the sky.


	5. Araas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques welcome. Let me know how I'm doing!

“Do you understand,  _Sarrebas_?” Chapped grey lips spat into the Elk-masked face of the a bound Qunari. The voice echoed off of the bone. Making Araas feel as if he were sleeping in the small, red cave of his childhood again.

“Respond,  _Sarrebas_. Do you understand that your Tamassaran has been sent to the  _Ben-Hassarath_  for his re-education?” The  _Beressad_  barked into the mask once again, and Araas could feel it vibrate slightly as the voice echoed louder. Araas made the only sound he could through the stitches that held his lips shut.  _After I told them my name_.

The first time he spoke his name was after he woke up. The night after being dragged out of the cave. He could remember the familiar sting of iron on his wrists and feet. His Tamassaran’s voice, speaking of what to do with him. Voicing that it was not his fault that the boy wandered off without his supervision. They called him a _Sarrebas_ , but he knew that was not his name.  _What Annah had called me_.

It was then when he spoke his name. The Tamarassan’s poor attempt at speech would be directed at him now at that point, absolutely livid. Spitting  _Sarrebas_ over and over in his face, and every time he would respond with his name.  _Araas the Tal-Valshoth_.

Then came the sting of the needle above his lip. The irons were tightened around his arms, digging deeper into his wrists as he thrashed from the pain of his _Tamassaran_ sewing his mouth shut with thread and  steel.

Every time the grey-skinned  _Beressad_  spoke the name  _Sarrebas_ , Araas grunted his name through his sewn mouth. They always took it as a confirmation, which gave the Qunari a brief moment of satisfaction in his captivity. Even as he was led through the boiling-hot interior of the great hall in their settlement, he continued to grunt his name, filling him with satisfaction.  _My own personal embrace_.

Araas felt his mask removed as he was led to the middle of the room he knew to be the great hall of the settlement, feeling the all-to-familiar crosswind on the shoulder that was not covered with binds. The hall was a golden shade of yellow that hung red banners with the sign of the Qun painted on it, flowing out of large openings on the side of the grand hall to show the wide expenses of the Anderfell dusts. The hall was made to receive and judge prisoners, built so that the brunt of the sweltering heat, and choking sand flew right into a specific spot; making whoever standing there extremely sick and uncomfortable. It was unnamed, however many called it the  _‘Door to the Qun.’_

It was where Araas stood every time he was received in the hall. Since the travesty of his running away and rendezvous with Tevinter girl, Annah, the _Ben-Hassarath_  held tabs to make sure that Araas was not colluding with the enemy. It had also meant that his  _Tamassaran_  was to be held on trial, which always amused Araas.  ** _To see him speak with half a mouth, I should have risen both of my hands when I could to burn the whole of his face._**

Araas’s eyes glance around the room, glancing past lines of Beresaad.  _Where is he? Where is the Half-face now?_ He hoped that he could have the chance to see his _Tamassaran_ dragged away from the hall, tongue bobbing in and out of his gaping and shriveled cheek. Araas’s scarlet gaze could not find their mark however, being momentarily blinded from a cloud of dust that flew into his face and brought him to his knees.

“On the subject of the  _Qunless Sarrebas_.  _Abomonation._ ” A booming voice that Araas did not recognize spoke up, and the last word burrowed deep into his chest. The Qunari felt another gust of wind tear at him from the side as he pushed himself up, and he fought to stay balanced. I need to stand. The voice continued. “The failed experiment of his previous _Tamassaran_  will be ratified with the teaching of  _Ben-Hassarath_. A resounding smash into the table followed. A unanimous vote of ‘aye’.

Araas stood, eyes squinted through the stinging breeze of the Anderfells.

“Since, although the  _Sarrebas_  does not belong to the  _Qun_ , his abilities would be at a waste if he were executed. Which is why after much speculation we agree to send it to the  _Antaam_.” Another resounding smash onto the table.

Araas was to be militarized. _To be trained to used as a weapon._ _As long as they do not use…_

The voice continued. “He will be weaned on to a Rod during his trip-.” Araas could see a Qunari file next to the speaker before speaking in their stead, his throat tightening at the mention of the Rod.

_No…_

The new speaker’s voice boomed throughout the golden grand hall. “The  _Ben-Hassarath_ have decided that it would be a fitting punishment for the  _Sarrebas_ ’ rod to be weaned onto him by the one who is responsible for him, his once- _Tamassaran_ ; to give him the chance to redeem himself, and fix his wrong to the  _Qun_.”

Araas was livid, and felt bile rise in his mouth. He wanted to scream, to refuse. _Not by him, he won’t take away my name._

Araas felt the tugging of his chains as the assembly disbanded, fighing to stay on the Door, so the assembly could see him, could notice him and make them reconsider their choice.  _Maybe if they saw I was alive, how I can learn to be one of them they would not take my mind and my name…_

His efforts were in vain. He was nothing but a  _Sarrebas_  to them, after all.


	6. Eofie

The healer was awoken by the sharp and soft voice of the captain. The Elf’s eyes opened faintly and surveyed the room as the captain sat silently across from her, boot strapped legs crossed. The Captain’s quarters shone golden in every corner, as thin columns stood. Faces of wolves and halla, to the surprise of Eofie, were carved into the golden columns. Tapestries covered every inch of the wall, presenting a plethora of designs and symbols from places that Eofie had never been, some she never knew existed. Light from the morning sun shone through the fibers of a cloth that was placed against the window, so as to not blind anyone who might be waking up.

A gesture Eofie appreciated greatly, as she currently felt a sharp throbbing pain in her head, and the dimmed room helped her relax. She wished more than anything that the night previous was a nightmare, but her sore shoulder, neck, and bandaged arm shattered any chance of that notion ringing true.

 The captain sat silently as she watched the Elf taking in the room, snorting slightly at the astonished look on her face as she gripped a wick between pale fingers, she hovered it over the small, orange flame of the candles that sat atop a marbled small table between the human and the elf. The wick lit, and another pale hand lifted a embroidered pipe to thin, quiet lips that would part and exhale thin lines of smoke away from the Dalish Elf.

Eofie’s gaze settled onto the pipe, then the other woman’s wrinkled eyes before speaking up. “I meant to thank you for saving-.”

“When you had signed onto my ship not two weeks ago, you mentioned that you were quite savvy in the notion of keeping my crew alive if ever we needed it.” The captain’s sharp voice sliced through Eofie’s sentence like butter, silencing the Elf before resuming. “Throughout my thorough examination, you had expressed your need to board my ship, to sail for Ferelden. _A pilgrimage_ , if I remember correctly.” A stream of air escaped her lips, however the captain coughed. For a moment the Captain’s gaze wavered, pulling the pipe out of her mouth. She took a deep breath before she regained composure, resetting the robes that she was wearing. Golden swirls caught the light as she crossed her legs once again, popping the pipe back into her lips.

“I don’t have any problem with any of your folk.” Her eyes flickered, showing a memory that indicated a story to be told, but Eofie held back the urge to ask, realizing that she had done these people wrong in not mentioning what she could do, and what might follow her onto the Sweeper.  “However I do have a problem with liars, as we have limited space and supplies. I like to choose my own company you know?” Another stream of smoke, blown away from the Elf’s face. “My hospitality only goes so far, and my patience is running thin quick, so you’d best explain to me in the next few minutes why I shouldn’t have just let Born kill you.”

Eofie’s words fell out of her mouth as she explained how her once lover had delved into Blood Magic in an attempt to protect the clan. “I loved him more than everything, and he used to feel the same for me, although he just grew more and more distant, and paranoid.”

She talked about how he had stabbed her with a shard of glass in her ankle as she slept. How the pain and fear had paralyzed her. She mentioned how she barely escaped with her life. Eofie spoke about driving a frozen stake through Colum’s stomach, and how he continued to run after her.

The Captain listened to every word of the Elf’s story, breathing out a stream of smoke every other second. She nodded once the story completed, before exhaling. “There’s not a bit of this I understand.”

Eofie gave a small nod, indicating that she also had no idea what was going on.  ** _He sold you to me._** The demon’s words gnawed at the back of her head.  _He couldn’t do that, wouldn’t_. However she had seen what he’d turned into, and how far it pushed him. It wasn’t entirely impossible, she could feel her throat tighten once again, and grew sick.

“It’s true.”

The Captain’s gaze traveled over the Elf for a brief moment before exhaling another stream of smoke. She inhaled quickly before muttering. “You’ve done well by the crew, patched them up real well throughout the trip.” A small cough. She sniffed before resuming. “If we were still docked at the coast I’d get the men to throw you right off, but since we’re so close to Ferelden, and I’m not any type of murderer, You’ll stay right on that seat until we dock in a few days.” Another puff of smoke. “We’ll fix up that arm, since it’s still wrong, feed you, and throw Born’s body over-”

“ _No_! I… want to bury him.”

The Captain rose her brow. “The man was a sea man, not worth spending the money to pay for a burial, lest carry him off the ship.”

“I’ll carry him off then, and bury him somewhere close.”

The human’s lips smiled softly before adjusting herself in her crushed leather seat. She spoke, amused, taking the pipe out of her mouth, and putting out the smoke. “I’ll send down one or two men with you to help then.” She leaned back into her seat. “After that, don’t need to see you any more.”

Eofie would nod before watching the woman move over to her side. “You know the lecture that’s usually told before this, I assume?”

Eofie nodded again as she grimaced, baring her teeth as she prepared herself for the pain that came from from relocating her shoulder.

Nothing she could do prepared her suitably enough, and the pain of her shoulder being forced into where it belonged put the Elf back to sleep.


	7. Sivabh

Sivabh always despised the ocean. The rising and falling motion of the ship made her sick, and kept her inside of the decks to keep away from the sight of the nauseating black void. On occasion she would be caught gripping onto the soggy wallboard's of the Man-of-War on the way to her trips to overturn her stomach into the ocean after a meal. The nose-curdling smells of the designated Elf quarters of the ship didn't help with her sea-sickness either, however her stomach developed a layer of iron, and her sea-legs grew on her as the voyage went on.

The Man-of-War was a labyrinth, with an Elf Alienage located right in the center, rightfully called ‘The Gutter’. She needed to request the assistance of many non-Dalish Elves to get around, much to her dismay and annoyance. The lack of tradition and poise that they held was astounding to her, and she couldn’t help but snort at their un-calculated, hasty mannerisms, and speech patterns.

She would always mutter to Onora when they followed them to the dining hall in quick Elvish. “ _I am unsure how much longer I can tolerate these people._ ” Onora would snicker before responding, gleaning curious glances from a few of the Elves that did not understand the tongue.  _“I envy them at times. They have a sort of charming air around them._ ”

Sivabh would scoff and mutter back. “ _They are unguided, it is embarrassing_ _._ ”

The other elf would switch back to the common language. “It is only a month-long voyage. I’m sure you’ll get used to it, Eagle.” 

Every time the four Dalish Hunters ate, they sat together in a group. Sometimes Shannon would spout some sort of praise for the huge ship, pointing out how high the decks were from the surface of the ocean, and how radiant the golden and red paints of the ship shone off of the wooden boards. Miacah’s brown eyes would flash into a smile before muttering to Shannon. “Are you going to purchase the ship, then?”

Onora always snickered at Micah’s jokes.  _They have been growing more and more inseparable these days, it seems._  Sivabh would muse to herself, not sure exactly how she felt about that.  _If it grows to a certain point, I might have to nip it into a bud._

The fact that her and Shannon had grown extremely close was a problem in itself. During their escapes in storage rooms close to the Alienage, she would always remind herself that she needed to end it.  _If I lost him… I shouldn't have grow too close. I need to push him away._  She never did, always swallowing her words whenever she had the chance.

***

As the voyage went on Micah began to grow distant from the the other Dalish, preferring to spend time with the other non-Dalish Elves, and unsurprisingly to Sivabh, Onora followed as well until Shannon and Sivabh had their own end of a dining table to themselves.

The two elves sat in silence before Shannon piped up. “You look in thought. Mind sharing?” His mouth was stuffed with the stale bread and scraps that were always left for them to eat by the humans of the ship.

Sivabh looked up to watch the her two friends joke and laugh with the non-Dalish. “They are forgetting what we set out to do, who we are supposed to be bring back.” She ripped a piece of bread before stuffing it into her mouth. “Remind me who was killed, Shannon.”

“Colum.” The dark brown hues of his eyes looked to the two other Dalish as well. Onora’s light giggle vibrated off of the halls, as he saw Micah make a joking face towards her. He pulled his long hair out of it’s braid, letting it fall to the floor before making to grip the tie that held Onora’s braid up. “Let your hair out!” The other elves laughed as well, some falling over in their seats as Onora slapped away Micah’s hands jokingly with a wide smile on her face.

Shannon smiled before laughing as well, gleaning a sideways glance from Sivabh. “I don’t think they’ve forgotten, but you force them to not be themselves.” Shannon moved his hand to wrap his fingers with Sivabh’s, but she pulled her hand away, placing it on her lap. Shannon frowned slightly before speaking up. “I understand you’ve made mistakes in the past with losing comrades in the field, but we’re all different. We all already know each other, and we were assigned by the Keeper because she knew how well we work together.” Shannon’s voice gradually rose as he grew frustrated. “ So don’t you dare deny us the pleasure of enjoying each other’s company because of your  _fucking mistakes_!” The Elf slammed a fist onto the table, and Sivabh’s eyes were daggers, mouth drawn in a line. She felt tears, and choked them back. 

Micah and Onora, along with the entire table of elves across from them looked their way, and the room was terribly quiet for a few long seconds before Micha had his hand in Onora’s hair, managing to pull out long dreadlocks that fell to her waist. The room was filled with laughter once again, and Onora giggled until her sides hurt.

Sivabh pushed herself up from the table before walking quickly out of the dining hall, followed by Shannon who shouted apologies at her, realizing the gravity of what he had said and just how much that hurt her. She wanted to get away from everyone else, and off of the ship. She never wanted to see the ocean again, realizing that the salt water had only served to infect old wounds.

Shannon closed in on her, gripping her arm softly, and she yanked it out of his hand before smacking him hard in the face. “ _Stand down._ ” Her words were knives.

The door to their Alienage stood ajar next to them as he spoke, regret and sorrow painted under his red vallaslin. “I had not intent of offending you, Eagle…I… my emotions got the better of me.” He gave a small nod, indicating that he felt regret in the purest sense. “Please forgive me, Eagle-.”

 A loud noise of furniture being upturned came from inside the Alienage, and Sivabh’s attention was taken away from her regretful lover. She angled her head to look inside the room before spotting two figures. They were much too tall to be elves, turning over beds and tables. She could hear them muttering inside of the room, but could not make out exactly what they were saying.

 Shannon instantly sensed that something was wrong, and fell to a crouch before pulling out his hunting knife. Sivabh rose three fingers, then two, then one.

 The two hunters barreled into the room. Sivabh gripped the dagger tightly, surprising the two figures and sending one of them into a full out sprint. They disappeared down one of the hallways around them. Sivabh ran to pursue, ordering Shannon to stay and deal with the other human.

 _Fuck!_ Sivabh cursed as she dodged furniture flung into her way as she ran after the human. Short, scruffy hair flew around a corner quickly, forcing her to push off one of the walls to maintain her momentum to catch up. 

Then the lights went out, and the hallway was dark.

The hunter crouched low as she prepared for an assault. Her dagger fanned out quickly in front of her, which gleaned the sound of retreating steps from whoever was in the hallway. _Right in front._ The elf lunged, slicing through air.

She realized immediately that she had to guess a side of her to slice out at. A wrong guess could mean a quick and painful end for her, she knew.  _Left._ She swung out, and the dagger chipped off the wood of the wall.

She felt a cold feeling on the side of her head. And realized with an almost paralyzing jolt terror that a dagger had grazed above her right ear, slicing through skin. She could feel no pain, and on instinct  the hunter’s arm quickly lashed out to her right with her own dagger, feeling it bury into something soft. A gasp of pain gurgled throughout the hallway, along with a cough.

Sivabh could smell the blood all over her hands, and feel it run down the side of her face and ear her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. None of the man’s features were familiar to her. _A Shem_.

She fought through the burning pain on the side of her head as she pulled the dagger out of the dying human’s stomach, and made her way back to the entrance of the alienage. The body lay there for a while before it grew still in a pool of blood.

The room was filled, and Sivabh could spot Micah and Onora kneeling in front of a tied unconscious human. His face was bruised, and purple. Shannon’s work. The side of her head burned once again, and she rose a hand to the open graze. Shannon was on her immediately with a wrap of bandages and herbs. He began to treat Sivabh’s wound as she stood there quietly.

Shannon did not ask what happened, however she knew that he could tell with the blood her hands that the other human had been dealt with. Her legs began to feel numb, and Shannon caught her as she nearly collapsed to the floor, eyes flickering slightly as the man kept her from falling. She saw his features under red vallaslin as he worked, and suddenly felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world.

_To be in the arms, of this man…_

She smiled sheepishly, making Shannon’s concerned face the last thing she saw before falling unconscious.

_Damn you, ma Vhenan._


	8. Eofie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques welcome. Let me know how I'm doing!

Lighting cracked the sky of the Storm Coast, as the blackened waves of the Waking Sea crashed against the hexagonal stepping stones that gated the bay to the port. Torrential rain fell to soak anything that was uncovered, much to the dismay of stray children who had planned to make the small port village their play pen for that day, as well as a few cats and dogs. The hull of  _Sweeper_  rose and fell with every wave, ropes connecting the deck of the ship to hooks that held the small ship close to the boardwalk.

 The Elf pulled her feathered cloak closer around her shoulders as she stepped off of the  _Sweeper_ , and onto the port on the Storm Coast of Ferelden. The rain had begun to soak through the thick cloak within minutes of stepping out of the Captain's cabin, however she didn't mind. Water was her element, it calmed her as it had saved her in many situations, at many different times.

Two men from the crew of the  _Sweeper_  followed in the woman, one with the body of Born wrapped and slung over his shoulder, and the other carrying a spade, and a slab of wood.

The Captain moved to meet with the three as they left. “Eofie.” She called out.

The Elf stopped and turned before blinking up at the woman with a golden gaze, brushing curls away out of her face to get a look at the human. The taller woman gave a small nod before muttering. “You don’t seem like the murdering type. Anyone comes looking for you I’ll let them know you were never here.”

Eofie gave an appreciative smile before responding. “Much appreciated.”

“I’m absolutely terrible at the Elvish language, but like I said before, I once knew a few of your folk. Figured I should send you off as you've done well by my crew, so  _Dareth Shiral_ _._ ”

Eofie beamed, even though the women’s accent butchered the saying. It was the first time she had ever been given a farewell by one that was not Dalish in her own tongue. She never expected to hear it from a human. _She is unique_. Eofie responded in suit. “ _Ma Serannnas, Dareth Shiral Ma Falon._ ” She adjust the cloak on her back back before giving a small bow, gleaning another amused look from the captain. She watched as the captain turned to return to her quarters.

“She is an interesting woman.” Eofie muttered to the two members of the crew.

“Indeed, healer.” One of the gruff voices piped. “Would like to get this business done and over with,  _Knife-Ear_.”

Born’s influence hadn't reached all of the crew it seems. The bitter reality snapped her out of her few moments of elation, reminding her how much of the world saw her. While Gripping Colum’s feather cloak tightly around her shoulders, she made to move through the small, shoddy town.

Much of the roofs of the houses caved in slightly, sending in a small, constant stream of water that fell onto the floorboards of abandoned homes, with doors that were shattered from looting long ago. Music could be heard from a ways down the boardwalk, and Eofie could see the occupants of a tavern stumble out, drunk from the salt air and whatever was put into their mugs.

The elf grip tightened on her feathered cloak and rose it to cover her ears and shadow most over her face, so not to glean any racist words or actions towards her. The two crewman walked silently next to her. They passed the tavern with more than a few suspicious eyes towards the bound body and the smaller woman accompanied by two sailors.

The three reached a small clearing of sand not long after passing the tavern and leaving the boardwalk. “This should be fine, thanks.” Eofie piped, and turned to the other two men. One of them dropped the bag, while the other set the spade and slab of wood into the ground. “We’ll be on our way then.” One of the crew-mates muttered. They left without another word, leaving the woman to dig the grave herself.

She fastened her cloak around her neck and shoulders before picking up the spade. Her right wrist and shoulder were extremely sore from the wounds the man had given her, however she fought through it, pushing the pain to the back of her head as she made to dig the man’s grave.

Lightning cracked overhead as she worked, and every so often she would take breaks so that she wouldn’t reopen the cut from the butcher’s knife on her wrist. The rain never stopped however.

Eofie made good time with the dead man’s grave, finishing it about two hours after she had started. The water from the rain kept her hydrated and energized throughout most of her endeavor, however her bandages were beginning to soak through, and grow dirty and discolored from the effort. She pushed the possibility of infection out of her head for now.  _Burial first._

She pushed herself out of her grave and saw a child standing above her, looking down at her with curious, brown eyes.

“You’re one of them Sharp-Ear’d people.” He spoke in a fragmented Ferelden accent. Eofie blinked back up at him in surprise before hopping back down into her hole and falling backwards, startled by the unexpected presence.

The boy giggled with a playful glint in his eyes before kneeling. “Why are you in that hole, Sharpy Ears?”

Eofie cleaned the sand from her face as she stood to pull herself out of the grave. She ignored the small Ferelden, only meaning to finish her business and be on her way, however the boy pressed on with his questions, only growing more curious once she began to drag the bag holding the corpse towards the hole.

“You trying to bury something? Is it treasure?”

That made Eofie give the boy a look, golden hues met curious brown ones. “Where is your family, sweetie?” She adopted a soft voice. The boy blinked for a few moments, staring up at the woman.

It was then when she realized the boy was too small to be a human, and too wide set. His features were much more developed than a human of that age would.

_The boy is a dwarf_. Eofie mused with a quiet amusement. She had only seen a dwarf once or twice in her life, and she had been traveling way beyond the outskirts of the Dalish Camps before she saw her first one. They interested her greatly, as she did not know much about them, however she had read many books on their cities and a paragraph or two on politics.

The dwarven child pointed a small thumb back up towards the boardwalk. “They’re in that noisy place, the one with everyone drinking the weird water and singing and such. They’re in this bandy thing called a trope I think!” The child sat quietly as he watched Eofie drop the body into the grave.

Born’s body fell into the hole with a soft thump, slightly raising the level of rainwater that had begun to collect at the bottom of the grave.

“Sounds heavy.” The dwarven boy muttered to the Elf, gleaning another curious look from Eofie. She responded with a curious tone once again. “Why aren’t you with your elders up on the docks?”

“Because the noise makes me sick, and people keep singing in my face.” The child’s small features fell into a frown, brown hues cast down to the slick mud that he sat on. “And… they call me things sometimes… And look at me weird.”

Eofie took in the boy’s clothes, realizing they more resembled rags than any type of protective wear. The mud had not helped his appearance either. The mud did not help the look of the fabric either, caking all over his back, and some of his face. She felt a small pang of sadness and sympathy for the dwarf.

“What is your name, child?” Eofie picked up the spade that was left for her work. She began to shovel mud onto the corpse. The child watched with his mouth agape for a few seconds before responding. “My Mother calls me Veg, sometimes Vevin though.” Eofie’s ears flicked slightly as she picked out a slight slur as the boy spoke.  _He’s slightly_ _slack jawed._  She mused.

“Is is Veg or Vevin then?” Eofie’s breath grew heavy as she made to refill the hole. She worked quickly and the Elf’s injuries screamed from the strain.

“She calls me Veg most, Sharp-.”

“Just.. Eofie. E-fi. Is my name.  ** _Not_** Sharp-Ears.” Eofie’s voice interrupted.

“Oh, that’s a weird name. Veg’s all normal.”

Eofie forced a smile.  _He’s just a child_. She could remember wanting a child once, starting a family was a prospect that she always wanted. A quiet home, with a child running around my feet. Nostalgia smashed into her, and she choked down tears.

For that brief moment she had forgotten all of the pain in her body, finally managing to fill in the hole. Veg rocked back and forth in his small seat in the mud. he had managed to sink a few centimeters deeper than surface level, and Eofie snickered at the blissfully happy sight of the dwarven child. Behind him lay the slab of wood. She made her way to move behind the boy, who never took his eyes away from her as she picked up the soaked piece of wood, and dug it into the filled grave. She heard the boy exclaim.

“There’s someone sleeping down there, isn’t there?”

Eofie’s gaze lingered on the plank of wood before nodding. “Yes.”

“I’ve seen it before! you dig them into holes so they grow. Into those?” Veg pointed towards a nearby tree.

The Elf nodded in a silent agreement, smiling as she did. The boy beamed in response as he pushed himself up, wiping the mud and grime from his hands to stand next to Eofie. “People say words about the person sleeping though, to make them feel better before turning into the tree I bet.”

Eofie glanced down at the child, but made no protest as he stood closer. She gripped the feathers closer around her shoulders once again. 

The boy must have taken her silence as confirmation, and he began to speak his words. “We aren’t angry at you for sleeping, you should never feel bad for wanting to take a nap. You’re going to grow into a very nice tree, I bet.” The boy’s words slurred every so often giving the sentence an odd rhythm.

At the conclusion of the odd condolence, the child’s brown hues looked up to the Elf. “Your turn.”

Eofie took a moment to muse over words in her head as the child, and grave awaited what she had to say.  _He stopped the crew from calling me Knife Ear._  She remembered, however she couldn’t find a place to start. Guilt nipped at her from a corner of her mind, the guilt that if she hadn’t been on the ship in the first place, the human would not have died.

The woman’s voice wavered as she spoke. “Although we have not known each other long, I feel as you were one of my closest friends.” She gripped the feathered cloak tighter as she spoke. “You defended me on many more accounts than you understand, and provided listening ears for my issues and problems. I hope you…” She glanced at the small, smiling dwarf from a moment before continuing. “… take a relaxing nap, and sleep for as long as you need to.  _Ma Serannas_.”

The boy gave a small, curt nod before reaching up to tug Eofie’s cloak, leading her back towards the tavern on the docks.

The woman felt as if she had no choice but to follow, turning back once to look at the unmarked grave before it was out of sight.


	9. Eofie

“ _ **B** ut that’s so _ _weird_!” Veg’s slurring sounded throughout a small, bull-drawn caravan. The cart would hop every so often upon running over a rocks strewn about the road, tossing the dwarf and Elf slightly from surprise. 

 “It’s not! You’re just not used to it!” Eofie beamed widely as she settled into her seat across from the dwarf. The child had become a close friend in the past week that they had traveled together. 

She remembered not being sure exactly know who she had been expecting to meet on those docks. Fear ate away at her as she sat in that loud tavern on the Storm Coast, listening to the rain fall in waves onto the roof, and slip through the cracks in the wood to pool at her feet. Veg had stood next to her while she waited, even through her urging for him to move on to look for his parents. He only insisted that she’d watch the performance of the dwarves playing lutes and singing on stage. She had not expected to see any dwarf ever perform inside of a human filled Tavern. It was definitely a first for her, but she held her tongue at Veg’s request.

Once the troupe concluded their show, they left the stage to make a beeline to Veg and Eofie.

Eofie had attempted to leave, but Veg has tugged her by the cloak once again, showing her the letter that her guide had sent in on her behalf. 

_No traps. Still alive and safe._

Eofie extended her arm towards Veg as the caravan bounced. Ears flicking towards a booming laughter, and snort for in front of the cart. She grinned slightly before sending a thin layer of frost over her hand, turning it a frosted white. It took a considerable amount of focus for her to keep the magic around her hand. Veg’s eyes widened again before leaning closer, not believing it real that the Elf’s hand was covered din a layer of ice. The dwarf’s odd mouth flew open with a loud. “ _WHAO_!”

Another jolt of the caravan disrupted Eofie’s focus, cutting off the magic flow through her hand. The frost withdrew from her,  returning to her cafe-colored skin. The look of wonderment on the dwarf’s face stayed.  _It’s like he’s seen a ghost and a big cake at the same time_. Eofie laughed at look on the childs face, breaking Veg out of his wonderment, and turning his expression into a defensive scowl. “What’s so funny!?”

Eofie rose a hand to brush curls from her face before giggling. “You looked like Daram when Seha poured the barrel of water over him after drinking so much two nights ago!” Veg’s nose scrunched slightly before sticking out a tongue, and crossing his arms. He turned his head towards the back of the cart. Eofie followed his gaze and settled back against the wooden paneling.

She remembered Daram’s drunken smile the first time she saw him.  _En route to perform ‘round the Temple of Sacred Ashes, he told me._  With a red beard and cheeks a set of yellow eyes and pale skin, the man was definitely a sight to behold. He had a slight limp to his walk, which made the Elf very curious the occasions where a few of them would choose to walk alongside the caravan, to give the horses a rest from pulling the group for so long. “Kicked by a horse in the shin.” He had told her, and she had remembered cringing, hearing the dwarf’s separated laughter. “It hurt just as bad as it sounded.”

“Why don’t you use a crutch? Doesn’t it hurt?” She pestered him relentlessly about not putting too much weight on it after that. “The bone would heal faster, and you won’t have to limp anymore.” Eofie’s concern poked through her words. Daram’s words on the matter resounded. “I am not going to hide my injury from anyone else, nor am I going to pretend that it never happened by using on a crutch. Casteless have no need for them, much less surface-dwarves.” Eofie held her words after that, staying quiet for the rest of that day to ponder over what he had said.

Next to him stood Seha, with hard features similar to her husband, including the beard of a similar caliber although instead of red, her’s was brown. To Eofie’s embarrassment she had thought Seha was a man until Seha had clarified by assaulting her with the closest mug. _An interesting experience, being cornered by a bearded she-dwarf toting a pitcher of alcohol_. Eofie mused.

It still threw her off occasionally. For the first few days she had found herself staring at the woman’s appearance. _I wonder how long it took for it to grow long? Maybe a few months?_  The staring only lasted a day before Seha approached her, very level headed. Brown eyes met Eofie’s, and apologies poured out of the elf’s mouth. Seha raised her hand to silence the flood of words before speaking. “I am not interested in you romantically Elf, nor will I ever be.”

Eofie’s had remembered feeling confused for a few moments, with Seha adding. “No one can have _this magnificence_.” The Elf had been taken off-guard once again by the woman,  face flushed, and muttering nonsense along the lines of ‘That wasn’t what I meant!’ before watching Seha strut away quickly, twirling her fingers in her beard.

Eofie rubbed the back of her neck as she watched the Ferelden Sun begin to fall below the horizon line of the plains. The dust of the North Road fanned into the air, tan and grey clouds making a contrast with the orange painted ones that hung in the sky. Long grass towered on either side of the dirt road and she felt, for the first time in a long while, truly safe.

_I’ve almost made it, I got away from it all._

The Elf smiled to herself before flicking an ear towards Veg’s snoring.

_Seha said we're about halfway to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Shouldn’t be much longer._


	10. Araas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Critiques are welcome, Let me know how I'm doing!

**A** raas woke to the sound of a snowstorm and the darkness of the inside of his elk-mask, feeling the boxes of supplies that the man Araas had hated the most shift along the floor of the cave.The sound was followed soon after with a shout from his jailer and, and the echo of bare feet scrambling to pick everything back up, and tie it together once again.

Araas had wished he could see the man trip over himself to pick everything up. _Maybe the bindings on me would dissolve and I could burn him to a crisp once again, to finish what I had started._  His right hand itched at the urge, but he couldn’t muster the will to bring flames. The  _Sarrebas_  continued to lie there, cursing the Rod that had lain not a few meters away from him.  _It’s already snaked it’s way into my mind._  He thought with a pang of terror before attempting to shake his head, and groan out his name again _. It can only affect my body, I still remember my name, Araas, Araas, Araas._  His own name brought wave of relief as it had so many times, succeeding in calming him down.

Araas could hear his  _Tamassaran_  stomp back towards his bed roll. His ears perked at the shifting clothing.  _Movement through the darkness_ _._  He could feel the Rod tap on his mask, sending a sharp jolt through his face, then his Tamassaran spoke, air escaping from the side of his mouth to whistle with every other ‘s’, much to Araas’ amusement. “Most of our supplies have gone.” The _Tamarassan’s_  words were full of resignation, anger and frustration.  _I could see his face now, half a nose and only one cheek contorted into a scowl of hatred._

“After this you will  _not be eating._ ”

A wave of light hit Araas as his mask was removed from his face. Scarlet eyes blinked rapidly for a few moments before shifting around the cave, blinking at the wall of sand and death that had formed outside. Dim light from the fire sent a layer of orange onto the walls of the cave. The un-burned side of the _Tamassaran’s_  face scowled at him, making it seem almost has if he’d never been burned at all.

A few seconds passed before the Rod training begun again. With a shake from the _Tamassaran’s_  hand, the Lyrium embedded into it hooked onto Araas’s mind, and he could feel it digging into his memories.  _It will find nothing._ The will of the bound Qunari sprang forward, and manifested into the walls that protected his memories.

_Annah and Araas._

Suddenly, he was not in his cave. He was a child, and he stood, hand and hand with Annah. His bindings dissolved away, and as he looked down the walls of his small fortress, keeping what he held close and dear safe and protected, although the battlements were worn from weeks of assault.

He was unsure he he could handle the next attack from the Giant, but he felt Annah’s fingers grip at his to hold his hand. _‘_ _The Giant is close.’_ Her mouth spoke, but Araas could hear her all around him. Almost as if she were speaking above the shattered black plain and clouds of green lighting. Arras spoke, his voice light and soft as he was when he was a child.  _‘I do not know if we will make it, Annah.’_  The Giant was upon the walls now and a fist met the stone of Arras’ fortifications. Stone fell on top of the beast, but it did not stop it.

Annah’s hand rose to strike purple lightning onto the attacking beast, raising a loud roar from the monster, slowing it’s attacks by a little, but not stopping it completely. Araas held the girl’s hand tightly as he sent a whip of flame down on the arm of the Giant, leaving a line of burnt flesh on the shoulder.

A pang of strain shot up Araas’ arm and he saw with a growing terror that the Giant had not given up assault.  _‘It had worked with every other one!’_ He cried out to Annah, panic growing in his scarlet eyes. The wall shook with every hit, and the Qunari could feel the wall beginning to crumble.

Annah’s face was stoic as she looked down to the Giant, watching as bigger pieces from their wall fell apart, and crumbled next to their enemy. Araas screamed at her, shouting hat her to help, and tell him what to do. To save him and free him from the Giant. To take him away from all of this.

The pale-faced Tevinter only smiled at him before pulling him into an embrace as the Wall fell. One by one, memories began to disappear, either devoured by the Giant, or crushed under it’s foot. The Qunari began to feel empty as the Giant bored holes into his mind, and felt himself slowly slipping away as his embrace tightened on Annah. The voice of his  _Tamassaran_  boomed across the flaming sky of his mind.

_**“** _ _**You are broken, Sarrebas.”** _

Annah muttered to him, then. _ **“No, you are Araas.”**_  Then she brightened, and a streak of lightning and flame shot into the green flaming sky.

 Araas’s eyes shot open, and he could see that he was in the cave once again. His _Tamarassan_  was running after the shattered Rod that had been flung out his hand. Araas’s muscles sprang into action at that point.  _The Rod is broken_ _._

White flames extend from the Qunari’s palms, searing off the bindings around his chest and arms. The chains that held the brace fastened on his neck shattered from the flames.

He was free, for the first time of his life, and flames radiated from him, swirling out of his fingers. His eyes had never shown brighter, flickering with a bright red. Full of fire, magic, anger, and hatred.

His  _Tamarassan_  was nowhere to be found in the cave, which only frustrated him more. He wanted to kill, to burn, and make him pay for the holes in his head, and taking Annah away from him.

Araas left the cave, and felt no chill from the wind, or snow. His feet melted the sheet of ice that coated the ground.

He walked for a few moments, scarlet eyes scanning the sheet of white until the cold hit him all at once. The flames faded from him once again, sending a chill through him of that he had never known before.

It was did not take long for Araas to fade out, and collapse on a slope on a sheet of ice. The unconscious man slid down the ice covered hill, until it ended dumping him into the middle of thin bed of snow in the middle of a road.

A horse-drawn caravan traveled up the road, sending the sound of booming laughter, and singing through the Ferelden night.


	11. Sivabh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suggestive Assault

“ **S** o there’s absolutely no one you can ask that you haven’t yet? No one that saw a Dalish Elf leave a smuggler’s ship?” Micah leaned on the mossy, half broken table inside of the Tavern. The rains of the Coast had soaked the entire group through their clothes, making the entire group shiver slightly as they sat.

Sivabh shook her head, running a finger over the scar above her right ear. She had decided to shave that side of her head after the wound healed, since the blood had long dried under the bandages that Shannon had tied. “We’ve asked everyone on the docks.”

Shannon glanced over at Sivabh from behind a small mug of cheap whiskey. His face twisted into a look of disgust at the taste of the swill. “Everyone who was sober, at least.” Sivabh felt the humans around them staring holes into the backs of the Dalish. Occasionally she would turn to meet their stares, only to be met with glances that flicked away from them.  _We should not linger here long_ _._  She thought.

Getting any form of answer from the patrons in the Tavern was hard enough. Those who hadn’t responded would turn away. Others gave single word replies. They had steered clear of the intoxicated types, realizing that they would only bring trouble to the group.  _A madness in their eyes_. Sivabh had noticed. _A hatred_ _._ She wanted to move on.  _Perhaps we’ll find someone on the road that had seen her pass?_

“We should set off, check the road.” Sivabh muttered the the group. Shannon’s voice piped in. “Which way should we set off to? The North Road goes two ways.” Sivabh pushed herself up before leaning close to the group in Elvish. “ _I don’t care, as long as we leave this Tavern quickly._ ” She muttered to the group. “ _I do not like how the Shems have looked at us since we entered. I would rather not have to kill another._ ” The others gave a nod in understanding before pushing themselves to leave.

Onora was yanked to the side as she stood, wide eyes blinking in surprise. A human had her in a grip, freezing the four where they stood. “The fuck… you saying… Knife Ears?” Sivabh could smell the man’s breath from across the table, and she saw Micah tense from out the corner of her eye. Onora was tugged uncomfortably close to the bigger man, and Sivabh could feel Micah’s anger radiating off of him.

Shannon spoke up. “We were only discussing plans for our work, sir.” His voice was measured, and calm. The drunken human shifted his weight as he stood, head tilted to listen to Shannon. Onora’s gaze flicked to Micah, mouthing out a small.  _Calm down._

“We don’t… like Knife-Ears here unless they’re here for whoring.” The drunken human staggered for a moment, and his grip dug even further into Onora’s arm. Sivabh could see her hand move for her dagger slowly.

Every eye in the Tavern was on them.  _We wouldn’t survive a mob._

Sivabh spoke up, her voice as leveled as Shannon’s was. “We are hunters, not whores, and we would prefer to be on our way without casualty.” Sivabh’s head turned to scan the room, gaze lingering on a hooded, muddied figure in the corner for a moment .  _Ten Shems._

Off to the side, a man’s voice piped up. “Leave the halla-riders alone, Donavan.” The drunken man’s arm lashed out to the direction of the voice. “SHUT.” Onora was tugged to the side as Donavan moved, stumbling slightly before regaining her footing.

The dagger slipped out of her hand, onto the floor in front of the man and Onora. Sivabh’s breath hung in her throat. Shannon’s hand clenched the table, and Micah’s jaw clenched tightly.

The drunk’s eyes drifted to the dagger, picking the small piece up slowly with hands that were far too big. “Just Hunters… huh?” The gurgling voice spoke. He drew the dagger to the Elf’s neck. Onora’s breaths were slowed, and her eyes were set on Micah, trying to calm him down.

“I’m… taking her.” The humans’ voice gurgled, beginning to step away from the other Elves. Everyone in the room was still. Micah however, was seconds away from tearing the human apart.  _I can’t lose my friends, not again._  Senarios ran through her head.  _If… Micah doesn’t get there quick enough, and he cuts her throat_. _Or if he kills him and the Shems in the Tavern kill us…_.She ran through event after event, trying to find a compromise, a way to get everyone out alive. She could think of nothing.  _None of them deserve this…_

A glint of silver flashed against the neck of the drunken human freezing him where he stood.  _A butcher’s knife?_  “Let go of the Elf.” A gruff voice spoke behind a muddy, tattered hood. Sivabh recognized the hood as one of the men in the corner, and exhaled.  _Thank you._  She muttered a prayer to the gods.

The grip of the hooded man tightened on Donavan, making him drop the dagger. “ _I said, release the Elf._ ” The drunk slowly let go, sobering up from the silver on his neck. Onora ran to Micah, muttering in quick Elvish.  _“_ _Never let go_ _._ ” Micah responded. “ _Never again_.”

The hooded figure released Donavan, sending the drunk back towards the rest of the group of humans before palming his weapon, and sulking over to the group. “You should leave.” The voice was airy, and sounded slightly pained.

Sivabh didn’t linger a moment longer, filing behind the rest of her group as they stepped into the rains of the Storm Coast. The figure followed quickly after.

Sivabh was interrupted as she spoke to thank their savior. “You spoke of an Elf, with a feathered cloak. Dalish, right?” The airy, gruff voice uttered. “We are looking for her, yes.” Sivabh replied.

“I can lead you to her, she came by two weeks ago.” The voice breathed with a wheeze. “With a group of dwarves, speaking of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Sivabh blinked before looking back to the group of elves, asking of their input. They all agreed. Micah and Onora, especially. Shannon only gave a small nod and shrug. “You are welcome to come along then, if you carry your weight… What should we call you?”

The hood fell away to reveal handsome features, although covered with mud, and thick stubble. The man’s eyes were stark white, and he shivered every so often. A human, Sivabh blinked in surprise.  _He looks like a corpse._

“My name is Born.” The airy voice wheezed.


	12. Eofie

“There’s someone lying on the road!” Daram’s voice jolted Eofie awake and the cart halted to a stop. She could hear the three dwarves around the front of the cart land on the thin layer of snow on the path. Veg was still in a deep sleep, drawing his patched blanket closer to him as adjusted the rags that his head lay on. Eofie took a deep breath of the cold Frostback Mountain air before peeking outside of the cart.

Snow fell lightly on the North Road, spreading a thin layer of white along the dirt path. The Elf clipped Colum’s cloak tightly around her before stepping into the flurry, feeling the cold snow between her toes.

 She saw Daram and Seha standing in front of a very tall figure laying in the snow.

“Looks like a Qunari, he’s got those horns.” Seha stroked her beard as she talked. “Didn’t think I’d see much of them here, aside from mercenaries.” Daram nodded, shrugging. Eofie’s ears flicked.  _A Qunari?_ She had only heard of the Qunari before.  _Books and books of their culture… extremely fascinating._ She beamed with excitement, moving past the two dwarves to get a better look.

The open wounds on the Qunari’s face were the first things she saw of him. His skin was a reddish grey hue, spotted black in a few places. His horns were uncleanly cut, leaving jagged and sharp edges on horns that were once long, and full. Eofie pondered to herself, confused for a moment before remembering what that meant.  _He has scars around his lips._

Eofie exclaimed, in a mixture of excitement and curiosity. “He’s a  _Tal-Vashoth._ ”

Seha’s hues flicked up to Eofie. “A what?”

Eofie looked away from the Qunari quickly, realizing he was completely naked in the snow. Her face reddened slightly. “ _Tal-Vashoth_. The Qunari call them, True Grey Ones. They’re not…” Eofie pulled off Colum’s cloak, moving to drape it over the Qunari. She cleared her throat before continuing. “They’ve separated themselves from their people’s theology altogether.” The Ferelden wind blew lightly on her shoulders as she spoke. She couldn’t remember what the scars above and below the man’s lips meant, however.

Daram grunted as he moved to lift the Qunari up. “Seha, help me move the Bull-man off of the road. Seha circled around the man to do so.

Eofie’s ears flicked up. “What…? You’re just leaving him here?”

“Yes.” Daram muttered, Seha also nodded in response.

“He’s still alive! You can’t…” The Elf moved to stop the two dwarfs, receiving an irritated growl from Daram. “We don’t have the supplies to feed another. A Quna-.”

“ _Tal-Valshoth._ ” Eofie corrected.

Daram continued. “A Qunari would run us to starvation, slow us down.”

“He can have half of my portions then.” She ccouldn’tlet this opportunity escape from her, and felt sick at the prospect of leaving someone to die. Daram gave Seha a look before letting out a groan. “ _Fine_ , Eofie.”

The two dwarves hauled the thin Qunari to the back, placing him in the back of the cart. The cart lowered a few inches because of the added weight.  _He is smaller than I thought Qunari would be. Eofie mused. And so skinny._

Veg was wide awake once the three placed the Qunari in the back of the cart. “Who’s this? What happened? Why’s his face all like that?” Veg’s mouth went wide as his brown hues traveled over the new arrival. “He has horns ** _thatsomazing_**!” Eofie smiled at Veg’s wonderment, hopping into the cart before giving a thankful nod to the two dwarves. Seha returned it with a grunt and a shake of her head.

Eofie quickly moved to mend the Qunari’s wounds, moving a hand over the torn flesh. One ran straight across his right eye, the other lay across his cheek. _Slightly infected._ The healer pulled out crushed Elfroot from her baggy pockets, and spread them over the man’s face before cooling her hands. Frost covered her fingers and weaved across her palms before melting into water to soak into the Qunari’s wounds, and settle the Elfroot within them.

Time passed as the cart traveled through the North Road.  _We’re moving slower._ Seha had expected it, telling the two that they’d get to the Temple much later than expected.

The Qunari was not still not awake once dinner came, Eofie would eat in the cart, silently hoping that the man woke up.  _I hope he is not comatose._  She left half of the nights stew next to him as he lay in the cart, bundled in Colum’s feathers. Some of the Elfroot blew off. Eofie reached over the man to drop more of the herb in the wounds.

A grey hand shot up and gripped Eofie’s wrist tightly, bringing a shout to the Elf’s mouth. The grip was on fire, and she felt his fingers burn into her flesh. With a muffled shout, she tore her hand away from the Qunari’s hand, sending a wave of frost to cover the searing mark around her wrist.

Scarlet eyes were locked onto her as the man leaned up, with a confused expression on his face. Veg was to Eofie’s left, wide-eyes filled with excitement and wonder.

The Qunari pulled off the feathered cloak that he was wrapped in, revealing scars that lined his arms, and legs. He breathed slightly, pained before muttering a few words. “Where am I?” The voice was brittle, and raspy.

Eofie’s words were jammed in her throat. “…” Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

Veg responded instead. “Frostback Mountains! Close to some Temple!” The Qunari’s hues flicked to the dwarven child before turning to look out the back of the cart quickly.

Eofie’s words fell out of her mouth all at once. “You were lying down in the middle of the road! We saved you from the cold you had…” She motioned to the wounds on the Qunari’s face, raising her hand to stop the Qunari from touching his own face and ruining the remedy. “Don’t touch! It will ruin the healing!” Eofie’s face turned into a grimace from the burn, moving her hand to her wrist.

The Qunari’s hand froze in the air before squinting at Eofie. “Where is _Tamassaran_?” Eofie’s ears flicked at the word, trying to remember what it meant.  _Tamassaran_ … _Teacher?_

“I don’t know where they are…” Eofie took a breath as the Qunari sat and crossed his legs. He shivered slightly, and she handed the cloak back over to him. The man took it, looking confused by the gesture. Eofie motioned with her hands. “Wrap it around you, it will keep away the cold.”

Scarlet hues continued to stare at her, confused. The raspy voice spoke up. “Why did you give this?” He shook the cloak, examining it for a few moments. “You lie.” He growled. For a moment Scarlet eyes burned hot, like the sun.

Veg shouted. “She’s not lying! It keeps the cold air out dummy!” Veg lifted up his own blanket to show. “See?”

The Qunari’s red hot gaze locked onto Veg as he talked, succeeding in calming the man down. Eofie could see the understanding in the gaze as they switched back to their natural scarlet. The feathered cloak was thrown back to her. “I do not deserve.”

Eofie’s brow furrowed. “You’ll grow sick if you don’t.” She shoved it back, only to have it thrown back in her face.

“I do not deserve.”

Veg shouted. “Don’t be stupid!” The Qunari slowly moved to the side of the cart, not responding.

Eofie stumbled over her words. “Well, I’m saying that you deserve not to freeze! Please put it on.” She moved to hand the cloak back over to the Qunari in one last attempt.  _I can’t watch him shiver like this._

The man glanced at the cloak for a few seconds before taking it and wrapping it around his shoulders tightly. Eofie let out a satisfied huff. “Now you won’t shiver to death.”

Eofie moved back to her corner of the cart, settling back into the wooden paneling. “What are you called?” Eofie piped, leaning forward with a smile.

The Qunari’s mouth opened for a moment before speaking out. “Araas.”

The Qunari shifted and Eofie could spot the sides of his mouth lift faintly.

_Is he smiling?_

“Araas.” Eofie repeated. “A very nice name, my name is Eofie Lavellan.”

“Eefilav-llan?” The Qunari’s brow lifted slightly. “Elf name?”

Eofie smiled and nodded. “Eofie is fine, and yes. It’s Dalish.”

Araas blinked, repeating. “Eefi…” He muttered for a few moments before falling asleep.

Eofie gave Veg an excited look before grimacing at the burns around her wrist. She thought of all of the questions she would ask Araas once he woke up as she covered her wrist in Elfroot.  _I’d have tell him not to burn the cart down first._


	13. The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's coming...

“Where is Micah?” Sivabh shouted at Shannon. The bigger man shrugged, growing concern showing in his features.  Snow fell lightly on his shoulders, and when he breathed a cloud of warm air escaped his lips.  Sivabh glanced to the hill behind the Elf. Light reflected off of the tall spire of a roof. Flags shook and spun in the air from the breeze, hung on large staves. Sentinels stood on their watch along the snow capped hills, waiting on their eternal duty to protect the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

“How long has he been gone?”

“How long?” Sivabh blinked up at Shannon in disbelief. “You were WITH him when he left!”

The man blinked. “I was?” He said after a pause.

_Why is he doing this? What is going on with him?_ Sivabh wanted to scream, but smack the man in the face and snap him out of whatever daze he was in. Ever since we left the Storm Coast he’s been going in and out of this shit. Sivabh took a deep breath before brushing the long strands of brown hair that had fallen out of it’s braid from her stress. Sivabh called Onora over from her seat, noticing the small steps she took, and the worry that spread across her face. _She’s starting to expect the worst._

Sivabh gave a small, consoling smile to Onora before muttering. “It’s only the Temple of Sacred Ashes Onora, we’re not in a warzone.” Sivabh’s brow rose slightly before laughing. “It is very unlikely that he would be killed by the Chantry's Priests.”

Onora was not amused by Sivabh’s attempt at a joke. “Something’s gone wrong. Micah would be back by now. He was meant to travel with Born to notify the Templars at the gates that were were coming, right?” Onora’s voice cracked slightly. “That’s shouldn't take very long, especially for him. It’s been three hours, Eagle.”

Sivabh’s stress boiled, and her words stung out at Onora in quick Elvish. _“I know how long it’s been.”_

_“We must look for them.”_ Onora responded in the same fashion.

_“So be it.”_

**

The three trekked down the same path that the two men took towards the Temple. Their tracks in the snow were easy enough to follow, however they found that one of the tracks began to space itself from the other. The tracks parted for a few steps before the tracks became less of a pair of men and more of a frenzy of footsteps. Onora’s voice cried out at the sight. “What happened?!”

Sivabh’s breath grew quickly as she knelt to examine the tracks as well. “They might have run into wolves. What do you think, Shannon?” The woman’s eyes never left the white snow, strewn every which way. There was no response from Shannon.

_Not again._ “ REPORT!” Sivabh’s voice cut through the wind, however there was no response from her lover. The woman scowled as she turned, however Shannon was nowhere to be found.

“Eagle… I think I see Micah!” Onora shouted, and Sivabh could hear the woman’s voice brightening up a bit.

_Shannon probably went back to the camp to sleep, like he always does._ Sivabh muttered to herself before following after Onora, realizing that she began to walk into the wood away from the path. _I am losing control of my colleagues_. She followed closely after,running a bit to keep up pace with the other woman.

_“He’s resting, or stopped to eat… or….”_ Sivabh’s ears flicked as she listened to Onora, repeating the phrase in Elvish over and over again. _“Onora, slow down a bit.”_ Sivabh looked forward to see who she saw, however she could not see two inches in front of her, the wood felt as if it were getting smaller, closing them in. Onora faded away, through the trees. Her mantra fading away with her.

Sivabh was alone in the trees, and felt the breeze suddenly tear at her. Her ears flicked at snap from above her, and the branch  of a dead tree above crashed to her side, sending the elf to leap away, falling onto her side in the snow. She felt a shiver through her body, and frost from the winds began to blind her. She shouted for her collueges, for them to come from the trees and stop whatever joke they were playing.

_It’s not funny!_ She would always say as a child whevever they hid from her. Whenever her friends called her hideous, and her mother brought her hand in a lash across her face to scold her for bringing frogs into the house. _You have no discipline. Just like those in the Cities, you dig in dirt and filth._ Her mother would bring the hand across her face once again.

She’d run away that night, into the cold, and the wind. The wood were dead and the sky was black, and cloudy. She was lost, and cried out for her mother, for her friends. The young strange Elf, named Eofie had saved her from the woods then.

Sivabh pushed herself up to keep walking, feeling the snow begin to seep into her boots. She leaned slightly on the trees, using them to guide towards where Onora had run off to. _Where is Micah? Where is Onora? Where is Shannon?_ She muttered as her boots tripped and slid over the snow. Frost had begun to eat at her core. _I am so lonely. I want my friends to come back._ Eofie had always been nice to Sivabh after finding her in the woods. _She always wanted to see my frogs._ She showed them to her, Sivabh remembered. _Eofie was always excited to catch new ones too._

The woman’s eyes began to tear up slightly. _She didn’t kill Colum, where is he? I bet he’s hiding somewhere…”_ She knew the Blood magic was a lie. It couldn’t be true, she was the only one that would listen to her. She was the best friend Sivabh had ever had. “Better than Onora, or Micah.” The wind stole the words from her mouth, and her ears began to feel numb as she pressed on, using the trees for support and cover from the cold. _They left me in the cold anyway, they aren’t coming to save me…_

**_You have no Discipline._ **

**_Just like those in Cities,_ **

**_You dig in Dirt and Filth_ **

The woods ended at a slope to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She found her friends there.

They all lay dead, arms propped so that their fingers were pointed towards the Temple, with icicles escaping from their chests. Sivabh ‘s eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream. But the wind stole that too. She felt a bile in her stomach, and it wasn't until she upturned it when she read a message written in the snow, bright red in the blood of her colleagues as neatly as a signature on paper.

**_Climb for Eofie_ **

*******

Araas dug into his bowl of stew, feeling his hunger from travelling in that cart without eating for those few days since he ran off. He saw the relief on the Elf’s Eofie’s face, hearing her mutter. “Finally.” Araas shifted in burlap pants that were much too short for him. Fire flickered and danced in front of Araas as he ate, and he felt warm as he made to finish his first real meal. He couldn't help but feel a faintest bit of guilt as he ate. _It is fine to take what she gives you, you must eat._ He would feel a faint urge whenever she had offered him something, as if someone were trying to guide his hand to feed him. _He had always refused._

 He could hear one of the small men laugh as he cleared his bowl. “Good thing he ate too! Looked as if he were about to blow away from the wind. A stick of a Qunari, eh?”

Eofie corrected him quickly. “ _Tal-Valshoth_ , Daram. He’s not of the Qun.” Seha spouted a response. “An Ox-man is an Ox-man.”

“Araas the Tal-Valshoth.” Arras would spout after finishing his bowl. Scarlet eyes lingered on Eofie for a few moments before giving a small nod in agreement. Eofie smiled and stuck a tounge out at Daram and Seha.

“You’re a child.” Seha spouted back to Eofie, bring another smirk to her face before motioning for Araas to hand his empty bowl to her. _Hand it to her and ask for more._  Another push. From what? _I cannot, for I have done nothing to deserve more._

Seha snatched the bowl from Araas before filling it up with more stew again, placing the bowl in front of him. He stared it down for a few moments. “You deserve not to starve Araas, if that is what you are wondering.”

Thick hands picked up the bowl of stew before digging into it again slowly.

***

_It’s all her fault, Eofie has gone mad_. Sivabh could feel tears fall down her face. Feelings of anger and betrayal rose in the pits of her stomach. Old wounds were opened and she felt as if she held nothing sacred anymore. Nothing made sense, and the cold inside of her ate away at her, and pain as she never felt before hit her in the gut. She felt despair for everyone who she lost, but remembered who began this, and why they were there. _Revenge._

She needed to end Eofie Lavellan, so she began the climb to the top of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

***

Eofie sat on Colum’s cloak as she watched the troupe play in front of the attendees that surronded Haven. "The Conclave is going to take a few days no doubt, so why get there early?" Daram had spoke. “We’ll get to warm up before the big day, right?”

Araas sat a few yards next to her. Eofie smiled at the _Tal-Vashoth_ , only reciving the same confused look he always gave her in response. Eofie exhaled. _At least he’s eating now. And his wounds have healed nicely._

The healer had a million questions to ask him. _What were you before Tal-Valshoth? Why do you have all those scars? The most pressing matter to her was to ask Why were you lying in the middle of the North Road?_

A large round of applause as the singing trio of Veg, Daram, and Seha concluded their song enveloped the assembly. Eofie motioned for Araas to clap for the three, but he only sat, rubbing a thin line of scars on his wrists. _Are those Iron chafes?_ Eofie’s brow rose slightly before moving over to Araas, and motioning for his arm. Araas’s eyes flicked for a moment before holding it out to her. Mythal, Protect Me. Eofie’s gaze flicked up to Araas. _The burning on my wrists. The iron marks on his skin._ “You’re a mage.” She muttered quietly. “You used to be a slave.”

Araas’s scarlet gaze flickered a white color for a moment. His nose flared up as he pulled his hand away from Eofie, clenching into a fist before crossing his arms. “ Yes.”

***

Sivabh reached the top of the slope, and weaved through the crowds massed at the Temple. They payed no mind to the woman as she held her head down while walking through the hooded mages. Anger and rage boiled inside of her. She had no time to mourn her loss, as there was only one thing that mattered. _She must pay for what she has done to Clan Lavellan._

The interior of the Temple of Sacred Ashes was adorened with heraldry of Andraste.  In every tapestry, every statue, the human god’s champion stared down at the Elf as she made her way through the temple. “Where is she?” A woman’s voice vibrated off the walls. “Up the steps.” Another one said.

**_Climb for Eofie._ ** She killed Colum, Shannon, Onora, Micha. The fingers all pointed to Eofie, the message left for her in the snow.

**_You have no Discipline._ **

**_Just like those in Cities,_ **

**_You dig in Dirt and Filth_ **

_Mother no, you’re wrong!_ Sivabh fumed as she stumbled up the steps. One after another. _Eofie was with me! She had the frogs! It’s her fault! **Her fault.**_ Sivabh burst through the top hallway of the Temple.

“HELP ME!” Sivabh heard through wide doors. Help me. She had screamed when she ran away into the woods. _It’s her, it’s me._

Sivabh placed a hand on the wooden Oak door before pushing it open. “IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”

Then the sky ripped open and the Temple of Sacred Ashes was no more.

***

“Maker no!” A man cried as the sky turned green, and the clouds were pushed away from the Temple of Sacred Ashes so that the rip was the only thing there. Screams were all around Araas and Eofie, spinning to see what the chaos and panic. Horses were in a commotion, and people were everywhere, running and bringing their families close together.

A woman’s voice cut through the screaming, heavily accented. “EVERYONE STAY CALM. DO NOT PANIC!”Eofie’s ears flicked towards the voice, spotting a human that she had never seen before. She had close cropped black hair, with sharp features. A sword was strapped to her waist. Her armor bore the symbols of the Chantry, Eofie knew, but she could not remember what they meant. “It’s the Seeker!” Someone close to her spouted. “The sky has opened Seeker, what is the Makers will? What does it mean?” Questions began to flood in around Eofie, however she stayed quiet, fear beginning to grow inside of her. _Mythal, protect me._

“This is not a time for questions. We must wait to hear from Her Most Divine. To make sure that she is safe before we begin to guess what this tear in the sky means.” The seeker’s voice carried along the crowd, silencing the questions for a moment.

“The Temple is gone!” Riders on horseback moved into Haven from behind the crowd, parting everyone and sending Eofie into Araas. The man caught her arm, preventing her from falling onto the dirt. Eofie gave Araas an appreciative nod. Araas did not respond, keeping his eyes locked onto the riders. People around the two began to cry as the Seeker’s brow rose. She held a pained expression before stepping towards the riders to speak with them. Eofie saw her actions grow pained, and angered as the Seeker spoke with her guards. _The Divine must have been killed._

“THEN SEND SOMEONE TO CHECK THE RUINS.” The seeker’s voice cut through the crowd once again. “Start looking for survivors in the…” The woman’s voice faltered for a moment before resuming her order. “... In the wreckage.”

The riders were off as quickly as they came. And the sound of hooves were drowned away by crying, and anguish. Eofie shrank where she stood before muttering.

_Mythal protect us all._

 

_**End Of Part 1** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks, More coming soon! :D


	14. Araas

Araas stood by the fire as the two dwarves in front of him argued. “We should leave, get as far away from that hole in the sky as possible and think nothing of it.” Daram shouted at Seha, his red beard thrown over his shoulder as he talked. Daram’s eyes were wide, and full of fear. _Fear of the Green light in the sky._ Araas knew. Seha spoke up quickly after. “People are speaking of demons in the mountains, falling from it. There is an army here that can _protect and feed us_. The best thing for us to do right now is to stay, since we have no way of protecting ourselves on the road!” She twirled a curl idly in her beard as she spoke, eyes never leaving the Rift.

Daram’s face was flushed with anger, his eyes flicking towards Haven’s gate. Araas’ mouth opened faintly to console the dwarf. “Demons spread fear by choosing individuals. It is better to stay together.” The gruff voice spoke.  Daram began to calm himself after Araas's advice, before looking to Eofie. “Do you know how to deal with demons?” Daram’s voice was on edge, and his tone cracked every so often. Scarlet hues traveled to the familiar Elf.

“Huh?” Eofie’s head had hung slightly. She looked pale, and sick. Araas’s brow rose. _Why does she look that way? Do Elves grow pale when they grow fearful?_ Araas felt guilty for wondering, pushing the thought in the back of his head.

 “I asked if you knew anything about all of this-.” Eofie’s words lashed out of her mouth to interrupt Daram. “ _Why_? Is it because I’m Dalish? Are we supposed to know everything of Demons and…” Eofie shrank further into her coat. Daram’s anger faded at once, bringing a look of regret and concern of how he had phrased the sentence. “I can see why you might think that but I had not meant to assume anything because of your race.” Daram grunted before sending Seha a look. He limped over to the woman and kept quiet.

Araas’s gaze lingered on Eofie. _Her eyes are wide, and she is shivering. Why?_

He was stumped on the subject of comforting others. _Should I pat her head? That is what was done to me if I did something correct._ It would happen all too much, and Araas had hated it. _She does that smile whenever she attempted to console me._ He wondered. “Eofie.” Araas muttered. The Elf’s eyes flicked, up to the man, however she did not move her head, only gripping her cloak tighter around her.

Araas gave his best attempt at a smile, however it looked more like a crooked sneer. “It’s all right?” He muttered to her.

Eofie’s shivering began to stop, and Veg’s laughing pierced the night. “He’s teeth’s all crooked!” The dwarf fell over from laughing at Araas’ attempt of comfort. Eofie’s color began to return as the child laughed, and Araas saw that she too shook with laughter, wiping tears away from her eyes as she joined in with Veg. _Why are they laughing?_ Araas’s scarlet hues flicked away from the two. _I failed._ His face was a mixture of regret that he tried. _You fool, you shouldn’t have done anything._ People around the odd group gave the laughing duo odd looks, considering the events that had recently taken place. They began to mutter amongst themselves.

Araas felt Eofie’s hand on his wrist, blinking in surprise as she spoke. “Thank you Araas, that really helped.” Araas nodded unsure of how he should respond to his success. His thoughts were interrupted by the clamour of hooves. People parted once again, however this time the riders brought someone back. A figure lay slouched on the back of the horse, bound in chains and unconscious.

Araas could see Eofie stand as the riders grew close. Araas arched his head to get a good look at the figure, spotting long ears. _An Elf?_

**  
Eofie’s voice cut through the clamor of people. “SIVABH?”**


	15. Sivabh

**Pain. Void, Green Lightning. Running, stumbling. A white figure.** _I’m Dead. I Died._ **A Hand Reaching Out.** _Mythal Protect me, what are those things I am haunted by?_

 **A Green Light.** _A Woman. Is that Eofie?_

Sivabh jolted awake from the jarring sound of a door being slammed open. Light flooded into the small room the Dalish Hunter had found herself in, momentarily blinding her. It took a few moments for her eyes to grow used to the sudden light, however she could hear other figures in the room. She attempted to move her hand to her face to shield her eyes, but found her wrists were chained together. _What…? How did I?_. A Sharp pain shot up her hand from her palm, driving a loud cry of pain out of the woman. _My hand… Is-_. Another spark of pain drove up into her wrist, under her bindings. Green lightning licked the brace before fading away. _What is happening to me?_

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” A woman’s voice breathed closed to Sivabh’s neck. Sivabh’s eyes began to grow used to the light, and she scanned the room to catch her bearings. The small chamber was dimly light by candles that had not been lit in along while. The wax began to pool under the flame, causing the room to be much dimmer than it was originally intended. A hooded figure kept to the statues, face hidden under a large hood.

The woman scoffed at the lack of responses from the Elf before stepping to her left flank. Sivabh picked out short, blackened hair. A human. High cheekbones, and sharp features that formed a scowl that shook the Elf to the core. A sword hung on her belt, and her armor bore symbols of the Chantry.

“The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead.” Sivabh’s heart stopped for a few brief moments, feeling sick as the human pressed on with her speaking. _No..._

“Except for you.” The words punched Sivabh in the gut. _It wasn’t me, nothing that happened at the Conclave was my fault. I was only looking for…_ Sivabh tried to plead her defense, but no words came out of her mouth when she opened it to speak. Another shot of pain brought the Elf lurching forward, screaming in anguish. _STOP IT, STOP THE PAIN._

The human gripped Sivabh’s sparking hand, biting into her words as she spoke. “Explain this.”

Sivabh found her words, voice cracking as she was pulled back to her knees. “I don’t know! I can’t!”

 “What do you mean you can’t?”

“I have no idea what it is! It’s pain. I don’t know how it got ther-.”

The human woman gripped Sivabh’s cuff, pulling her close. “You’re lying.” Sivabh’s eyes were wide. _I don’t want to die, please. Mythal, please…_

The hooded figure pulled the woman away from Sivabh, speaking up quickly. “We need her, Cassandra.”

Sivabh was left on her back, eyes wide and filled with passing relief. Red hair poked past the hood, and the quick voice spoke once again. An Orlesian accent inflated her words. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

“I…” Sivabh’s voice caught in her throat again. The hood waited patiently as the human named Cassandra paced around the cell. Void, running. climbing.

The glowing woman.

“I was running away from something, climbing up, and there was this figure, some woman.”

“A woman?”

Sivabh nodded slowly. “She reached out.. I…”

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” Cassandra spoke.

Leliana nodded quickly before turning, moving past Cassandra, and pushing through the wooden door. Light flooded into the chamber once again, illuminating the faces of the guards that stood around the two.

The human made to unlock the chains that held Sivabh’s wrists together. Sivabh nodded in a quiet appreciation at the release before rubbing her wrists slightly. However Cassandra tied rope tightly around the Elf’s wrists. _They don’t trust me._ Sivabh blinked at the rope. _I wouldn’t trust me either, with how I look to them right now._ “What happened?” The tone was returning to her voice.

“It will be easier to show you.”

**

Nothing could have prepared Sivabh for the blinding green light, and the hole in the sky. Lightning illuminated the circling clouds, flicking out in every direction as the sky cracked, and screamed above the mountaintops.

“We call it 'The Breach', it’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra’s voice piped up from behind Sivabh, however the Elf found she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

“It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were cause by the explosion at the Conclave.”

 **A Green, Bright Light.** How could she survive that? _Why?_

“Are you positive that it was an explosion?”

Cassandra nodded slowly. “We all saw. The Temple of Sacred Ashes is no longer standing.” The human woman gave a long exhale before speaking up again, raising her head slightly as she spoke.”Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Sivabh rose her wrists to cover her hand from a pulse of green light from the Fade. Another stab of pain flowed through her hand, ending at her elbow this time. Sivabh grimaced, and closed her eyes as she fell to her knees, choking back tears. 

Cassandra knelt to meet eyes with the Elf. “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you.” Cassandra motioned to the glow on Sivabh’s palm. “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time.”

Sivabh’s blue gaze flicked up. The pain from the mark bit back her words, so she nodded. Receiving a nod back from the human.

“Then…”

**Sivabh’s voice came to her then. “I have no other choice.”**


	16. Eofie

Crowds of the residents of Haven parted once again for the riders. Horses sent a cloud of thin dust into the air, contrasting with the blue of the sky on one end of Haven, and the mass of green clouds on the other end. Eofie stood in the crowd once again, ignoring the slurs that were spouted her way as she got closer to see what the word was on the “Breach”. _A curious name._ She thought, however she’d given it her own nickname of _Dar Era’hearel Halam_ , **The End by Horror**.  

“They’re saying the survivor is an elf, and that she murdered Her Divine.” Eofie’s ears flicked slightly as she picked up conversation around her. “I wouln’t put it past halla-riders to cast off the most Holy.” Eofie felt the gazes boring into her back, but she didn’t move. “Do you Knife-Ears think you’ll survive the Maker’s Wrath?” A man screamed into the back of her head, and guards looked her way. _Ignore him. He will pass._

The crowd around her heard the man’s words, and choruses of slurs were thrown her way once again. She could feel her hair yanked back suddenly, jarring her sight and making her shout out in pain. “Bloody bare-toes think they can walk into a town of the Maker and spit on our gods?”  She felt something hit her shoulder and pop, covering her face with tomato seeds and pulp. _I can’t stay!_ The crowd turned into a mob then, voices rising into shouts. The eyes of humans around her held a manic glare as they screamed obscenities at her. Kicking at her feet when she tried to escape.

She felt a fist to the back of her head, and felt her vision grow numb. The world began to slow down through her eyes then. _Please... no..._

Araas was in front of her then. pulling her close to him and pushing through the crowds as they assaulted the two. Eofie could hear them switch their words of hate toward Araas. Tomatoes flew and hit the Tal-Valshoth as the two cleared the mob. He did not stop until they reached the camp of the three dwarves, set up right next to the cart on the other side of Haven.

Araas dropped Eofie onto the ground, which didn't help her pounding head. The Tal-Vashoth blinked with realization of what he had done before speaking up. “Apologies.”

The Elf rose a hand to the back of her head. _No blood, good._ She moved over to the mess of pillows inside of the caravan before burying her face into it and shouting. She screamed into them until her lungs felt raw, and lay her head back on the pillows, sucessfuly venting her anger. She still felt very shaken by the fear of what could have happened if Araas had not pulled her away. “There is nothing like a human’s rage, Araas. And their mobs can be worse than  _Era’hearel._ ” She muttered, throat sore from the screaming.

Araas’s scarlet eyes blinked before nodding slowly. Eofie laughed faintly. “I guess we are even now, yes? Thank you for saving me, Tal-Valshoth.” She spoke while wiping tomato pulp from her shoulder and back, realizing she was still shivering. The throbbing in the back of her head began to subside into a faint ache.

Blinking, she saw that Araas stand there, watching, his eyes were wide and confused. _He has no idea how to occupy his time?_  Eofie shook her head at the bits of tomato pulp on Araas. _He’s filthy._ She waved him to stand come closer. “Come, you smell terrible. When have you last bathed?” She joked with a small smile, and brought out a rag from the back of the cart. The Elf spun a finger around, gleaning an arched brown from Araas as he stepped closer.

“Turn around, Araas.” Eofie gave the man a blinking look. _He needs a teacher, a guardian, or else he won’t survive this world._ Eofie began to brush off the bits of tomato, dust, and dirt from the man. her golden gaze scanning over the scars lining his back, and arms. _Sylvaise, his scars…_

Eofie spoke up as she cleaned the man with the rag. “A Tal-Valshoth with so many scars on his back has many stories to tell, yes?”

Araas grunted slightly. _It was worth a shot. Perhaps another time he might share._ She had figured out not to press him too much for answers, considering how close since his escape it must have been when they ran into each other. 

She also held the topic of his apostasy, thinking it would be best to speak of behind closed doors. It was enough that Haven thought non-humans to be part of a conspiracy to assassinate the Divine. _Better to be safe. Daram, Veg, and Seha are the only ones who need to know._

**

“The survivor is awake!” Eofie awoke to shouting close to the gates of Haven. I don’t remember sleeping. She mused before rubbing the back of her head. The aching from earlier had vanished , to her relief. It’s good that I did sleep then. Araas sat close to her, still awake. He’s good and clean now, and that musk is gone. She smiled faintly before Araas’s gaze flicked to her. **  
**

“Hello, Araas.” The elf spoke as she pushed herself off of the carts. The Tal-Valshoth responded with a grunt as he stood, watching the Elf cautiously. Eofie rose a brow at that before moving towards the noise. Araas followed closely behind. Eofie stopped and turned to laugh. “You’re not going to let me get myself into trouble again, are you?”

Araas shook his head before letting out a resounding “No.”

_No one will bother me with a Tal-Valshoth' protection._  The Elf smiled widely before moving towards the mass of people close to Haven’s gates. Daram, Seha, and Veg stood close together, and Eofie and Araas made their way next to them. Veg gave the Elf a wide, slack-jawed smile, brown eyes beaming at the woman before setting himself closer to the Dalish. Seha and Daram made no response to their child leaving their grasp, only meaning to watch the house that everyone had crowded around.

Eofie muttered quietly. “What’s going on Veg?”

“The Herald or somethin’ is waking up! You missed it! There was this big flash of green from the hole in the sky, then a bit later horses came by with this Elf all knocked out!”

Eofie quieted down, remembering what the mob had screamed at her earlier. _Sivabh. It can’t be Sivabh. Why would she be in the middle of Ferelden?_ Eofie chuckled slightly. _It was probably a terror hallucination, from Dar Era’hearel Halam._

An Elf ran out of the house, suddenly, with close cropped red hair. Eofie exhaled in relief. _Not Sivabh._

Daram spoke up. “I think that’s one of the Elf Chantry servants.”

The door opened once again, and everyone aside from Araas, Eofie, and Veg knelt for the battered figure that stood at the door. “It’s the Herald of Andraste!” Men and woman cried out. “She will seal the Rift and save us from The Breach!”

_It’s Sivabh…_  

Eofie’s eyes locked onto her once-best friend from across the mass of kneeling people, and felt her breath escape her lungs, as if she had been punched in the gut. She saw a rage she had never seen before in the eyes of the other Dalish.

A peircing shout put every single eye on the Tal-Valshoth, Dalish, and three dwarves. “DETAIN THAT WOMAN.” Sivabh’s voice cracked as she spoke. “SHE HAS BEEN TAKEN BY BLOOD MAGIC!”

 


	17. Araas

Araas’s hands gripped tightly on the irons of his cell under Haven. **_Calm, do not let them see Araas, be Patient_**. He felt a hint of a voice in the back of head. _NO, I WILL NOT GO BACK TO THE TAMASSARAN._ He urged his will forward, trying to melt the bars that held him in. _They cannot take my name away from me, and make me their Sarrebas._

His scarlet eyes burned with rage as the efforts with his flames exhausted him. **_Stop, Araas._**  Araas’s flames subsided as he saw the burning did nothing to help his cause. _Demons in my mind, spinning lies_. With a hand against the mossy, cobbled wall of the cell, he willed his flames once again, trying to melt the stone of the chamber. ** _I am no demon, Araas. I gave you your name._** Another small voice in the back of his head.

 _Annah?_ Araas paused, hearing a group of people walk towards the cells.

**_Yes Araas, do not let them see your magic._ **

Flames subsided again as the Elf that had detained Araas and Eofie stepped into view, and Araas’s anger began to well up again. The woman’s voice vibrated off of the mold and cobble. “You, can you understand me?” Bright blue eyes shined from the torchlight, and under them held bags from weariness. Markings on her skin shined slightly as well. The woman’s hands rubbed each other slightly, and he could see brief flashes of pain as her palm sparked, and glowed. _The same color as the hole in the sky._

“I will ask again, can you-

“Yes.” Araas’s growled, cutting her sentence in two, and receiving a feeling of pride in his small defiance. The next question came immediately. “Why did you defend the Blood Mage?” Araas saw Eofie’s golden gaze lock on him before looking up to Sivabh. “I’m not a Blood Mage, Sivabh. I swear on-.”

Sivabh spun around from Araas, screaming at Eofie. “QUIET! You killed my friends, and Colum is dead because of _you_!” The palm of the Elf began to spark violently, sending a cry of pain through their jailer and forcing her to lean on the wall.

Eofie’s eyes widened as she asked. “Are you alright, Sivabh?”

The _Tal-Vashoth_ watched as Sivabh straightened herself up. A hand flew up to wipe her own tears away. _We all saw your weakness._ Araas mused.

Sivabh’s voice cut through the damp basement air again before muttering in a language that Araas did not understand. Eofie responded quickly before looking to Araas. “ _Hamin_ , Sivabh. It was not me, Colum was… He was the one who delved in the magic!” Eofie’s voice switched back to the common, and Araas was grateful. _Elves._

“Why did you leave Clan Lavellan then?” Sivabh’s voice was laced with fury. “If you stayed you could have pleaded your case! The Keeper would not have had to send us to bring you back.” Araas saw the anger die down in her eyes for a minute before flaring back up again. “No, you’re lying.” Sivabh spat on the ground next to the cell before turning back to Araas, meeting her blue gaze with his. “Tell me why you protected this _Era’harel_.”

“Do not speak in words he does not understand Sivabh.”

Sivabh’s gaze never left Araas. “It means _Demon Mage_ , Qunari. Speak.”

Araas looked to Eofie. _She is lying, or is misled. Eofie is not a Demon Mage._ “She is not.”

“What?” Araas could see a grimace on Sivabh’s face as the glow on her hand flared up again.

“She is not Demon Mage. She saved me from _Tamassaran_. With Dwarves.”

*******

Sivabh’s hand gripped tightly around her Mark. _He is being controlled by her._ The woman spun around quickly to kneel in front of Eofie’s cell, reaching eye level with her old friend.

 _“Release the_ Qunari _from your magic.”_ She spoke in Elven. Eofie’s golden gaze shined back at her. _She looks and sounds the same… There is possibility that…_

Sivabh wanted to believe more than anything that the girl who had saved her from the cold and woods as a child had not been taken away from her too. _The message in the snow…_

**_Climb for Eofie._ **

_“He is not under my magic, Sivabh, please. I’m not under anything. I didn't delve in anything. Colum was responsible, he stabbed me in the ankle… I had to run for him or else he would kill me. He wanted to kill me Sivabh!_ ” She responded in the same language.

_Her eyes haven’t changed.. Sivabh thought._

_“Sivabh, you’re hurt, I know. Shannon, Micah, and Onora’s death is tearing me apart too but… I wouldn’t do that to them. I wouldn’t even know how.”_ The woman chuckled meekly.

 _A trick…_ She felt cold again, and her palm pulsed.

 _“You will be sent to Clan_ Lavellan _to face your judgement in the week. The_ Qunari _will be taken back to wherever he’s supposed to be.”_  

 _“He is a_ Tal- Valshoth _, they would name him a_ Sarrebas _. They would kill him, Sivabh.”_

Sivabh felt the Qunari behind her shift uneasily at the words he undoubtedly understood.

The Elf’s words switched back to common as she quickly made to walk away from the cells. The Chamber feeling extremely closed in and ensnaring all of a sudden.

“That is not any concern of mine.” Sivabh’s voice vibrated off of the walls. It was the longest staircase she had ever climbed to get back up to the top floor of the Chantry.

 ******

Sivabh closed the door of her quarters in the Chantry, before scanning her blue gaze around the small room. The floorboards felt rotted, and splintered under her bare feet. The walls were multiple shades of discolored wood, and an odd musk drifted around the room to cover every piece of fabric. Footsteps from a floor above could be heard, and Sivabh’s ear flicked.

She could feel exhaustion pull at her eyes, and the idea of sleep was never more appealing. Floorboards creaked as she stepped up to her bed, and lay down onto it, smelling the damp air in the sheets as well. She took a breath before closing her eyes.

It was then when the horrors of the day hit her like a wall. _Ma Vhenan. Shannon._ Tears welled under her lidded eyes as the emotions she had tried so hard to push away, to forget assaulted her. _His dead body, pointing to the Temple. Micah and Onora loved each other. They could have…_  Sivabh gripped the sheets, and shivered slightly, feeling the cold from before. _I lost them all, so many lives. Is it my fault?_

Sivabh’s eyes flicked open as she gripped her hand. _I want my hunters back, my friends._ “I don’t want this! Why do I have to choose?” She rubbed at the pulsing green in her hand before gripping the sheets, and attempting to use it as a rag to rub it off. _Much more Powerful than a Mage._ The Flat-Eared apostate named Solas had told her. _It seems you hold the key to our Salvation._

_The demons, screaming at you, coming for you._

“It’s… not coming off…” Sivabh breathed as she continued her efforts to rub away the Mark.

 ** _They are calling you the Herald of Andraste._** The Antivian human had spoke with a smile.

 ** _You are a symbol of their hope._ ** Voices rang out in her head from the day. **_A new Inquisition._**

Sivabh tossed the blanket away in frustration, before letting loose all of the tears that she had held. _Shannon, Ma Serannas. Micah, Ma Serannas. Onora, Ma Serannas._ She gripped at her shoulders, meaning to make herself shrink.  She didn't want to exist anymore.

_Eofie, Ma Serannas._

 


	18. Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how I'm doing! If you're enjoying leave a kudos or a comment! :D

**INSIDE, GO INSIDE.** The voice screamed a Born as he traveled up the steps, towards the Chantry at the very top of the hill. **THEY HAVE BOTH TRAPPED THEMSELVES IN THERE FOR US, how convenient.**  “Stop… My chest hurts…” The walking corpse pressed on as a light snow fell to cover his shoulders. _It is always cold, I am always cold._

Why did he continue to walk? He took the North Road, halfway across Ferelden with the Elf named Sivabh and her hunters. He remembered bringing the butchers knife through the Elf named Micah’s stomach, although he didn’t want to. The knife across the throat of Onora produced a bitter taste in his mouth. She ran, eyes wide and mad when she saw the body of her love. He would have thrown up, if he had a stomach left.

Shannon had slept, and while Born’s butcher’s knife slid into his neck, he saw the light fade away from his eyes. _I envied him, sweet release under a blanket of blood and silence._

_I want to die, to be released from whatever has me._

**After you collect my toll, you’re almost there, my dear.** The voice was soothing to him, however he was reluctant, hesitant. How could he be sure that she would let him go?

_But I don’t want to kill Eofie._ Born thought.

**YOU WILL DO IT OR YOU WILL NOT BE FREE.** The voice screamed at him from the back of his mind, louder than anything he had ever heard, as he approached the huge, wooden doors of the Chantry. Clerics walked to and fro, and he received the occasional curious glance. “Maker be with you.” drifted around the long hallway, and Born’s mud-caked rags brought bits of dirt and melting snow onto a wide, red carpet. Born grumbled in response to the cleric before drifting around the room slowly. _Where do I go now?_

Born’s gaze drifted to a sudden shout. “SHE’S NO BLOODY MAGE, SHE’S BEEN TRAVELING WITH US FOR THE PAST MONTH. EOFIE’S MY FRIEND.” _The voice of a child. The same child that Eofie buried me with. I recognize the voice._ Born’s hollow gaze blicked for a moment. _He spoke words over my body. I was supposed to be dead. Released, but the voice made me claw my way back up._ He could remember the mud in his mouth, and lungs.

He passed the dwarven trio while walking down the steps. They ascended, frustration disappearing with them. He was in the right place. The corpse was stopped by one of the Guards when he reached the bottom. The basement was dark, with hay strewn along the bottom of the cell.

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I told those bloody dwarves.” The guard’s Ferelden accent was thick.

**Do it quick, and quietly. Like the Elves.** Born’s arm lept out of his robe with lightning speed, silverite buried in the guard’s stomach with a soft, sickening noise. With little thought, the butcher’s knife danced through the air with terrifying efficiency, ending the ballad across the Ferelden’s neck. The Guard never had the time to scream, as he landed with hardly a sound.

The other guard had only begun to clue into what the figure had done, but by that time the butcher’s knife had danced across across the room once again to bury itself in the other’s neck. _The new suite, composed by me._

Born could only joke during his killings, and his love for music had always been strong. _They kept him sane,_ he thought. _Do I even know what sanity is, anymore?_

Born left the knife in the man’s throat. _I want to see the light leave her eyes._ The key ring sat on the guard’s belt, and he fished it out quietly. His hollow gaze never looked at the bodies, and he had stopped apologizing for their death’s long ago. His feet traveled slowly across the cobbled floor.

**He was death, and although he wanted it more than anything, he could not receive what he gave away**.

The key slipped into the lock of Eofie’s cell, and as he turned to open it, he could hear the familiar voice. The woman who he talked to throughout uncountable hours on the Sweeper. Who he had wanted to protect. The first Elf he had ever met. _And she was beautiful. I wonder what type of song her death will be?_

***

Araas stirred at the sound of a sickening noise down the hall, and the outline of a hooded figure standing outside of Eofie’s cell. _The smell of blood is in the air._ All too familiar to Araas. _Something is wrong._ The figure’s robe was muddied, and frayed at the bottom. Annah’s voice piped up in the back of his head. **_There is something terribly wrong about him, Araas._** He could feel a pang of fear at the back of his head. ** _He is hollow, looks like one but is really another._** Araas nodded in understanding, however he didn't move from where he lay, scarlet eyes following pale white fingers that slipped the key into a lock with a loud click to open the cell.

Eofie’s voice filled the chamber, confused at the sudden presence. “Who are you?” Araas could see the Elf’s golden gaze blink up for a few moments. The figure knelt, and spoke in a voice he’d only heard in the demons that spoke to him as a child.

**“Guess who?”** A hand flew out of the robes, then, bony fingers constricting around the Elf’s neck. Eofie’s eyes widened again, her mouth agape, and fighting for air.

**_Act Araas._** Annah’s voice urged him, louder and more angered than they had ever been. Araas’s muscled kicked into high gear then, He was on his feet, and gripped at the bars. “NO!” He screamed as the bone hand continued to squeeze the life of his only friend. He could see Eofie’s golden gaze welling up with tears, flicking towards him. _She is filled with terror._

**_ARAAS, SHE DOES NOT WANT TO DIE. DESTROY IT._** Annah’s voice lashed out at him like untamed flame.

_But you told me to never use..._

He felt a warmth in his core, cutting off his thoughts. He was flame, the Sun, once again. The iron bars of the cells melted around his hand, and he stepped over molten iron. The Demon glanced at the Tal-Valshoth, however his grip did not leave Eofie’s neck. The woman’s eyes were closed from the light of the flames, and the choking.

**_She is fading, Araas. Burn it to the Fade._ **

***

Veg tromped into the wide room of the Chantry. “She’s not guilty!” The dwarf child shouted, drawing the glances of Clerics around him. _They've gotta know! Eofie was with me for the Month! She only did the Icy thing on her arm, nothing with blood!_

Veg marched around the middle of the Chantry, shouting and yelling. “She’s not guilty, Araas isn’t guilty, EOFIE’S NOT GUILTY, ARAAS ISN’T GUILTY.”

He was approached by a woman in the Chantry garb. “Quiet child, this is a place of worship.”

“I’M OCCUPYING, THIS IS A PROTESTING!” Veg shouted back at the woman.

Veg was taken off guard with a strong scent of smoke. A plume drifted from the staircase not too far from where he stood, and began to cover the room. Clerics shouted. “A fire in the prison!”

Veg set off, sprinting down the steps towards the cells as fast as he could. _A fire? I can save them!_  Small, stumpy feet carried him down the cobble, through the smoke. _The fire, the shouting in the tents._ Veg remembered shouts, his mother’s shouting through the smoke. _MY SON, WHERE IS MY SON?_

 

 

_I’m right here, mother!_ He shouted, lungs burning from the smoke for the burning tent. _Why are they screaming? The red fire makes us warm, why is everyone yelling, and why are those men lighting the tents?_

_Bandits! Murderers!_ His father shouted as he ran into them. _They put him to sleep though, why is everyone sleeping? I can save my family from the men, from the Bandits!_

He remembered Daram’s big hands around his mouth, silencing him, pulling him away from his mother, and sister, and father. _I want so save them! Stop it!_ Veg had meant to scream, to break away. To pull his family out of the fire.

 

 

He could save Eofie, and Araas from the fire now.

Once Veg reached the bottom step, a figure tumbled into him.

***

Eofie’s adrenaline gave her a sudden burst of energy, and she lept away from the burning man in the middle of the cell with the Demon fighting in his grasp. Her side connected with the cold floor, and she felt her breath leave her again as she fought for air. _I… buried him._ Born’s discolored and mangled face lingered in her mind eye, bringing a bile to her stomach.

The Elf fought to regain her footing and breath as she scrambled away from the flames, the heat. _Is that Araas?_ The bars of his cell had melted through to a pool of hardened iron. _What type of magic is this?_ She saw the burning figure of Araas as she turned to confirm. Flames licked at robes, and Eofie could see the illuminated face of the Demon. The eyes were hollow, a stark white, and his face was emotionless.

It was then when the Demon opened it’s mouth. Tendrils of black moved up the burning Tal-Vashoth’s arm, and began to bury into the flames. _Mythal, what is this?_

It was that when Veg appeared out of the corner of Eofie’s gaze. The healer’s muscles sprang into action as she tumbled over to the dwarven child. Veg shouted as Eofie pulled him out away from the cells, and towards the staircase. She could feel a small fist hit her back again and again. “LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE THEM!”

Eofie endured Veg’s fists as they hit her back, covering the side of her closest to lashes of flames that grew off of the constantly burning man. Eofie’s feet found the cobble of the steps, and she pulled the shouting dwarf along with her as she rose to the floor above. She didn't feel the smoke in her lungs, or the pain around her neck.

Once the two left the staircase, Eofie barreled into the group of Clerics, bringing shouts of “MAKER” and “AN ELF?”

She released Veg, setting him down softly as she knelt. Veg blinked at his hero. “Oh…” He muttered. “Where’s Araas?”

Eofie spoke, but her voice was rasped from the smoke, and the choking. “Still down there…” Veg moved to go down the steps. “He will be fine, Veg. Stay.”

The dwarven child’s gaze met Eofie’s for a brief moment before nodding.

“Eofie.” Sivabh’s voice brought her golden hues to meet the Herald of Andraste’s blue gaze. She held bags under her eyes, and her hair was unkempt. Veg stood between the two women and held his arms out in a protective stance. “SEE? She saved me! She’s as much a blood mage as I’m one of those pissy humans with stupid hats!” Veg’s finger pointed towards one of the Clerics.

The Clerics gasped.

Sivabh’s weary gaze drifted down to Eofie. “He is correct?  You did not kill Colum?”

Eofie replied in Elvish. _“He is correct, Lethallan._ ” Eofie grimaced as she spoke. Her throat was burning.

_“Promise me, Promise me that you did not kill Colum. Eofie._ ” Sivabh’s eyes began to water slightly.

_“I promise.”_

Sivabh’s gaze brightened slightly, and Eofie smiled at her old friend. _Thank you Mythal._

An blood curdling screech drifted up from the basement, and the smoke escaping from the basement dissipated. The light from the staircase faded.

***

Araas awoke with a start in a warm room, next to a flame. His head was pounding, and he found that he could not move. Bandages covered his arms, and his legs, and he felt a small burning throughout his body.

Eofie sat next to him, asleep, with bandages of her own wrapped around her neck, and a few around her arms. Veg was with her, along with Daram, and Seha. They all slept close to the bed, loud snoring coming from the small dwarf.

Araas’s brow rose. _Why are they all here?_

Annah’s voice piped up from the back of his head. **_You saved them all._**

_I did?_

**_Yes, my beloved Demonslayer._ **

“Demonslayer.” He muttered the new name, and felt a happiness he’d never felt before before falling back asleep with the widest smile on his face.

 


	19. Sivabh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: This is my first attempt at writing the pre-established characters of the Dragon Age Universe, so please bear with me if I get them horribly wrong! (Thanks for reading!)

Sivabh strapped her daggers to her waist. She felt the leather of her belt tighten above her waist to keep all of the clamps and belts of her ‘Custom made Inquisition Armor’ fastened. _It’s an odd fit._ She had told Harrit, the Inquisition’s blacksmith.

He had laughed when she told him, yellowed teeth showing from behind a mane of a brown beard. _It’ll keep you safe, Herald._

 _I do not believe in the Maker, nor Andraste, much less claim to be her Herald._ She fumed as the hem of the beige fabric of her collar stuck out too far, chafing her neck every time she turned her head to look around. She had ignored the name at first. _Please, my name is Sivabh._ She urged Josephine Montilyet to call her such the day before. Her Antivian accent divided her words as she responded with precision. _“There are many who would denounce you as heretic to the Chantry. Whether or not you have been sent as our Savior or not, the belief that you are will keep the allies so desperately need, Mistress Lavellan.”_

 _Lavellan Hunter’s robes feel better,_ she mused silently as pulled her gloves on. _At least I could move in them_.

Sivabh’s gloved fingers lifted to rub the exhaustion from the night previous out of her eyes. _Whatever happened in those cells…_ She remembered the determination on the dwarven child’s face. How sure he was about defending Eofie. The sight of the bruises around Eofie’s neck, and burns leading up her arm had branded in Sivabh’s head. _I should go see how she is doing before I leave._

_You mean apologize for throwing her in that cell?_

Sivabh’s thoughts were interrupted by a soldier of the Inquisition. “Herald, you are needed at the war table.” The infantryman stood stoic as he spoke. Sivabh gave a small nod to the soldier, blue gaze watching him leave.

_They’ll have to wait, then._

**

Sivabh stepped into the infirmary on the opposite side of the Chantry,  her blue hues scanning the room for any familiar faces before coming to rest on an odd mix of Dwarves, Elf, and Qunari.

Once she saw Eofie on her cot laughing weakly and as her friend joked around with the child dwarf her throat caught, and she thought of turning to leave. _This was a mistake._ She thought. _She must be livid at me._

Just as Sivabh turned, the voice of her best friend stopped her from leaving. “Siv.”

It had been years since anyone had called her that, and the woman felt like a little girl again for a passing moment. Sivabh moved quickly over to Eofie’s side. She felt the bags under her eyes then, as she scanned the wrapped arm of the Elf. Another elf was in the room, tall, and thin. His head was covered with long dreadlocks that fell to the middle of his back, and he had sharp features. _The Flat-eared apostate, Solas._ She recognized him with quiet disgust.

Eofie’s golden gaze flicked up at the hunter. Sivabh tensed for the worse. _She’s going to yell, she hates me._

Eofie smiled at the Hunter. “I’m so happy to see you.” She rasped, and Sivabh’s body relaxed. She tried hard to hide the confusion from her voice. “I am happy to see you as well, Eofie.” Sivabh tried her best to give a smile, but only ended up slightly raising the corners of her mouth.

_Apologize to her._

The Dwarves to the side of her old friend were not so lenient. One with a brown, long beard spoke up, catching Sivabh off guard with a feminine voice. “You should be ashamed for what you’ve put them throu-!” The dwarf with the red beard next to her gave her a loud SHHH. “It’s the Herald of Andraste, Seha.” She heard the red beard mutter.

Sivabh ignored the Dwarves, looking over to Solas as she asked. “What is her status?”

The copper elf’s voice flitted through the room. “She is stable, however a bit of her lungs remain slightly singed.” Solas’ steps carried him over to the side of the cot, motioning to the bandages. “Burns of a degree cover cover her left arm, and I am afraid that they will scar.”

Sivabh nodded quickly before clearing her throat. _I did this to her._ “When will she be fit for travel?” Sivabh’s voice shook slightly as she spoke. Solas’ gaze scanned the wounds of the Elf on the cot, Eofie's golden eyes flicking between the two as they spoke. The elf spoke with a confidence in his words. “Any longer than a week and I would count myself as an amatuer. Three days, and she should be suitible for travel.” Solas continued. “However, I can assure you that this woman is in no way touched by any entity from the veil of malicious intent.” Solas’ gaze met Sivabh’s as he spoke. “The judgement of her Clan is, if I may say plainly.” Solas’s voice inflated the last word. “Redundant.”

Sivabh squinted at the man. _How does he know of my affairs?_  

Solas returned the gaze with a small smile and raised brow of his own. “I have had much experience in treatment, Herald. _I do not treat demons._ ” Solas pulled a piece of paper from under the folds of his clothes, and handed it to Sivabh. Sivabh took it, and recognized her own handwriting instantly. _The letter I sent to Eofie after receiving the assignment from the Keeper._

 _Mythal, that seems like an age ago. She kept it on her, why didn’t she just burn it?_  Sivabh’s gaze flicked back down to Eofie, blinking faintly.

“She will be fine, Herald.” Solas chuckled as he spoke. “The Qunari, as well.”

“WHERE IS SHE!?” Cassandra Pentaghast’s voice vibrated off of the walls in the hallway just outside of the infirmary, turning the head of everyone in the room to the door. The Seeker herself stormed through the door before taking a deep breath to collect herself, however frustration tinged her words as she spoke. “Herald, I cannot express in words how important these meetings are. If you do not attend, we will be unable to close the Breach.”

Sivabh nodded. “I forgot my duties, I apologize. It will not happen again.” She placed the letter next to Eofie on the cot before taking a deep breath, and following the irritated Seeker out of the room.

 

 


	20. Veg

Veg twiddled his thumbs as he waited for his friends to wake up. His head lay on Seha’s lap, and he could feel her fingers play around in his hair as the small dwarf thought about the night previous. “Seha.” Veg’s inquisitive tone filled the infirmary.

“Yes Veg?” Seha’s voice was soft as she played in his hair.

“Are Araas and Eofie.... _Asleep_?” Veg spoke with a quiet fear.

Seha chuckled. “They are resting to heal, Veg.” She ruffled his hair playfully. “They are not _Asleep_.” She spoke the last word with joking maliciousness. Veg laughed as the dwarven woman ruffled is hair, and buried his face into her stomach.

“Why are you hiding, Veg?” Veg could hear the woman mutter for Daram, waking the old blacksmith up with a loud snort. “What? What is it?” _He’s ready to punch someone in the face!_ Veg laughed into Seha’s wide stomach.

Seha gave a soft _Shhh_ before pointing down to the child. Veg heard the male dwarf shift before muttering. “Why did you wake me up?”

Veg continued to hide as Seha spoke. “You saved him. He’s grown so much.” Veg smiled as he hid his face, feeling Seha’s fingers through his hair once again. “He looks just like Betag, doesn’t he?”

Daram snorted once again. _He’s trying to go back to bed, I think._

The blacksmith began to snore. _Yep, I was right._ Veg continued to hide away.

“What are you hiding from, my Little Hammer?” Veg could feel Seha shift around him to make him more comfortable.

Veg lifted his head to stick his tongue out at Seha, however his brown gaze was pulled away from the woman to glance at the sound of violent coughing on the other side of the room.

Veg pushed himself off of Seha’s lap quicky to run over to Araas’s side. Scarlet eyes were wide as he coughed. _He is sick…_

Araas did not stop coughing as Veg scrambled around the room. _Where is the Elf man?_ Veg’s thoughts hopped from place to place as the dwarf threw open boxes. _The man had given Araas something before, so this would stop. WHAT WAS IT VEG? THINK!_ The child turned around quickly, scanning the room quickly for the bottle of… “BOTTLE OF WHAT?” Veg’s heart felt as if it were about to leap out of his chest.

Eofie’s voice piped up then, raspy from her healing throat, it cracked in every other word. “The red bottle on the counter… Veg.” A bandaged finger rose to point at the counter across the room. “Bring it.. to me.” The Elf’s voice sounded pained. Veg threw himself at the counter, picking the bottle up with two hands. He brought it in a cradle as Araas’ coughing grew more pained, and frequent.

Veg handed the bottle to Eofie, and she gripped it with a pained gasp. 

“Help me up.” Eofie’s voice rasped. Seha was next to her then. “We can do it ourselves Eofie.”

The Elf’s exhausted hues squinted at Seha. “Do you know the right measurements to pour down his throat? Too much will....” Veg saw Eofie grimace as she spoke. “Too much of the Elfroot will kill Araas.” Eofie’s voice grew quick, as the Elf shot a glance to the Qunari.

The coughing grew into choking, and Araas began to grip at his neck. The noise was terrible as it filled the room, and the scarlet hues flickered into a pale white. Veg could see flames licking up from his arms.

Seha made no further protest as she and Veg helped Eofie to the side of the Qunari. Eofie’s hand gripped at Araas’ chin as the man thrashed in his cot clawing at his neck, and a thin layer of frost covered the woman’s fingers. Veg watched as the color drain from Eofie’s face when the Elf turned the potion into Araas' mouth.

The coughing stopped instantly, and Eofie let out a loud breath before motioning to the cot. Seha assisted her while Veg stood next to Araas as he lay. His scarlet eyes never leaving Eofie.

Veg moved his hand to rest on top of Araas’s hand, patting it softly. “Don’t worry, you’re awake and you won’t fall _Asleep_ while we are around!” He felt his words slur as he brimmed with relief. _I helped save him!_

He saw Araas’ eyes tear up slightly as his eyes met Veg’s. The Tal-Vashoth's opposite hand moved to wipe them away.

 _Why is he crying?_ _Shouldn’t he be happy?_ Veg gave a wide smile in response.

_Be happy!_

 


	21. Sivabh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide Mention

“How many were in the house when it burned down?” The Herald’s voice felt strained as she spoke. A sparking glove rubbed at her throat.

No more than five Herald.” Cassandra’s voice was solemn as she strafed around the house. Sivabh looked up to watch the plume of smoke disappear into the Hinterland sky. A taint of grey against the wide, blue expanse.

_Why?_

The Elf blinked in surprise when the Dwarf toting the crossbow answered the question. “Mages hiding from Templars. The endless damned cycle. The Templars must have set it on fire. Poor bastards couldn't seem to do much about it, by the way it looks.”

 _Templars and Mages._ Sivabh’s weary blue gaze scanned the house. Like what I did to Eofie.

Sivabh moved to step in, much to the protest of Cassandra, armor clattering as the woman rushed to her side. “Herald! Do not, the structure is not stable, and the smoke…”

Sivabh nodded. “There may be some still alive.”

“The smoke is too much-”

Sivabh stepped into the blackened house, covering her mouth with an arm at the strong burning smell mixed with something much more foul. Burned flesh.

The elf waved away the smoke that curled around her face, and the signed floorboards creaked under her padded boots. Sivabh heard a loud shout of frustration behind her as the smoke dissipated. She’s shouting at Varric. Sivabh mused as the bodies that lay around the house came into view. Sivabh’s blue gaze moved across all of them, and she spoke a small prayer to each. _Ma Serannas._

 _Like what I did to Eofie._ The thought gnawed at the back of her head. It was all my fault that she was hurt. _It was my fault that Shannon… Micah._ Sivabh tried to stop the assault of her thoughts as she watched the bodies. _Shannon, Ma Vhenan… I loved him so much._ Sivabh felt the cold in her core once again. Her gaze scanned the black of everything that was in the house.

They’re all dead, and nobody wants me around. The woman’s hands tightened on the pommel of her dagger.

Sivabh felt Cassandra’s grip save her from her thoughts. The Seeker’s face was a visage of discomfort. “We have been calling you for the past five minutes Herald, we feared the worst.” The human’s gaze met hers, and she looked away. _How do they tolerate me_?

“I apologize, I did not hear.”

Cassandra’s expression grew somber as she glanced around the house. “I will have some of our infantry bury the bodies. That is the most we can do for them. Come."

Sivabh nodded quietly before moving out of the ruins. Her hand pulsed, and pain shot through her wrist, coiling around her shoulder.

_My punishment for killing everything I touch._

 ***

“As I suspected! Stories of you mastering the Rifts are just blind Heresy!” A shrill voice screeched. The bun holding together long ropes of brown hair shook as an accusing finger hovered just in front of Sivabh’s face. “Turn away from here, we only have the word of the Breach to follow, and not some false prophet.” The priest turned to withdraw back into her overgrown fortress. People massed behind the colossal gate that prevented the Inquisition from entering. Curious faces peeking through windows and over gates to investigate the clamor.

 _We’re making a scene._ Sivabh grew aggravated at the Human as she walked away. “I can close Rifts.” The Herald felt her hand spark silently. _Creators, they’ve locked themselves inside with it._

The Priest turned and looked over the Elf for a few moments before lifting her hand into the air. “We will match our will with yours then.”

The heavy gates were lifted open by chains. Sivabh could hear the cogs cranking as her party quietly stepped forward. Clear your mind. Sivabh took a deep breath to not focus on the silent crowd that parted as she approached. A pain shot up her arm from the nearby Rift, almost as if it were being pulled off by one of those terrors. Sivabh felt a shiver up her spine. _Their screams._

The Rift sputtered as the party descended the ruined staircase before releasing the screaming held inside of it.

**

Sivabh felt the energy of the Rift competing with her Mark as she stood. She could feel nothing, hear nothing aside from the Rift struggling to remain intact. Stretching out until it burst into nothing like a toxin filled boil.

 _Never think that again._ Sivabh’s fingers dug into her Mark, exhaling a held breath before straightening herself up. _I will never think about letting them kill me again._ She repeated the thought as she walked.

It would be so quick. Who would miss me? There’s no one left alive who loves-. I will never think about letting them kill me again. Sivabh brushed the thought away as she knelt to check her wounds. A talon from the screamer grazed her knee. Another cut on her upper arm, and her upper back, although the armor took most of the attack. _Harrit had been right about that, at least._

Sivabh grimaced as the pain in her knee shot up her leg. She moved up the steps, deliberately, at first, however began to put more and more weight on her knee as she made her way up the ruined staircase.

**I will never think about letting them kill me again.**

**It would be so quick, Who would miss me?**

**Climb for Eofie.**

Sivabh’s thoughts ran circles around her as she climbed the staircase.

“Did you hear me, Herald?” Sivabh’s attention racked back into focus, and she found herself speaking to the woman that had called her heretic before. The elf was exhausted, and her head felt heavy as she struggled to pay attention. “... I did not, what were you saying?”

The Priest laughed before smiling widely at the Elf, splaying a row of crooked teeth. “I was certainly proved a fool for doubting you!” The human motioned to the group of kneeling cultists. “The Maker has certainly chose you to relay Their word. What would you have us do, for the Inquisition, our Herald of Andraste?”

Sivabh’s voice caught in her throat for a moment. “I… Look after the Refugees at The Crossroads.” The Elf adjusted herself so that she would stand straighter, Her wounded knee felt numb, and she found herself leaning on her untouched leg on the walk back to the Inquisition camp in the Hinterlands. Although she tried to hide her pain, the healers treated her through her protests.

“We wouldn't want to lose you from infection, Herald.” The healers laughed.

Sivabh wanted to comment on the name, but held her tongue. _It won’t stop them from calling me it._

 


	22. Araas

“If you would, walk a few steps.” The copper-skinned Elf spoke with divided words, dreadlocks swinging as he turned his head. Araas’s muscles clenched as he left the bed, moving slowly, but surely. He felt the cold, cobbled floor under his bare feet, sending a refreshing chill into his soles. The Tal-Vashoth took a few slow steps to the other side of the room.

Araas’ gaze followed Solas as he did, before stopping once he rose a hand. “You feel no more burning?”

Araas shook his head in response, loosening up muscles that had not moved for three days. The Elf nodded in response before motioning to back to his cot, and moving over to Eofie’s side. Araas sat down while examining his bandages. _I want to take these off._

**_Wait for the Elf to take them off Araas._ **

_They itch._

Araas began to fidget with his bandages.

_**Stop it! You’re going to make the burns worse.** _

The Tal-Vashoth gave a loud huff of defeat, bringing a look of curiousity his way from the man as he worked on removing Eofie’s bandages.

_Eofie gets her bandages off, why don’t I?_

**_Because you lack patience._ **

Eofie’s voice drifted around the room. The rasp had receded faintly, but it was still present. _She does not seem so pained._ Araas thought, _Good._

**_You still want to leave this place?_ **

Araas tugged at his bandages again. _Yes._

**_Why?_ **

_They would send me to the Qun when I am not of it. I am Tal-Vashoth. I shouldn't have to answer this question._

Eofie’s voice drifted over from the other side of the room. “Where is Sivabh?” She leaned up, pulling the feathered cloak she always toted around with her. _Daram must have brought it to her._ Araas mused.

 ** _Something is wrong with the world, Araas_**. **_And I feel that you can help fix it._** Annah’s voice felt closer to him, and the Tal-Vashoth’s gaze flicked to the stained glass. Light streamed into the room, sending a mosaic of light of a woman standing tall against the opposite wall.

**_Would we even be safe on our own?_ **

_I have you._

 


	23. Eofie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very sad chapter. (I almost couldn't finish it)  
> Letting everyone know that Sivabh is descending into a very dark place in the next few chapters, and I will be sure to post in the beginning of each of them if any of the things that happen have a possibility of triggering.  
> Tw: Self Harm

Eofie followed Sivabh as she walked down lobby of the Chantry. “Sivabh, you _cannot_ send me back to Clan Lavellan.” The healer held her sore shoulder as she followed her old friend. Sivabh spoke quickly, however she did not stop walking. “It was my mission Eofie, and I would see it completed. I know you didn’t kill Colum, and I will be sure to write to  our Clan to notify them of such.”

Eofie gripped Sivabh’s wrist as she walked, causing the other woman to stumble slightly. Eofie saw a grimace spread across the other woman’s face as they both slowed to a stop. SIvabh tore her hand out of Eofie’s grasp. _Her face is so pale. Her eyes look void._

Sivabh spoke in rapid Elvish. _“The only reason why I haven’t sent you or the_ Qunari _away already is because of how Solas seems to take it upon his behalf to question me whenever I bring it up.”_

Eofie blinked in surprise. _“He did? Why?”_

Sivabh’s white vallaslin caught the setting sun from the windows, illuminating her once-dark skin and making her seem even paler than before. “Do you think I know?” The woman’s switched back to the common. “He calls you _Elgar'arla_.”

 _Demon Catcher._ Eofie mused silently. Ever since she told the man about what had happened in the cells, the two elves found themselves talking more of the Fade, and the veil. She had told the man what she had been running away from, and he gave her guidance, recommending her multiple books to read on the type of Demon that she had killed.

**_Despair._ **

She'd finished the books within two days, and returned to Solas promptly for more tomes on the subject.

Eofie rolled her shoulder before following after Sivah once again. “Siv, please. Let me stay.”

Eofie’s eyes widened as he old friend doubled over, and upturned her stomach onto the red carpet.

The healer rushed to her side at a kneel, deathly quiet. “You are over exerting yourself, Siv.” Eyes of Priests and Clerics were drawn their way, and muttering flooded the Chantry.

“I am fine.”

“You are not.” Eofie’s hand slightly lifted Sivabh’s chin, so she could get a better look at the woman’s eyes. _She is in bad shape._

“ _Dar Era’hearel Halam_ can wait a little bit longer Sivabh, I need to see what is wrong.” The other elf pushed herself up quickly, shaking where she stood.

“I am fine.”

Eofie’s hand gripped on Sivabh’s wrist. _Her skin feels so clammy._ “Siv, if you die of your own stubbornness, there will be no way of closing _Dar Era’hearel Halam_.”

Sivabh did not respond as the healer led the Herald out of the room, supporting her with an arm over her shoulder. An Inquisition infantryman approached silently, and Sivabh spoke meekly. “Let Leliana and the Commander know that I will be unable to… make the meeting tonight.” The soldier gave a small nod, and Eofie saw the green hues watch her curiously before moving into the assembly room.

It was then that Eofie noticed the paint on her palm, and the thin scars that lined the inside of her old friend’s upper arm.

_**Sivabh…** _

*******

The inside of Sivabh’s room was a pitch black when Eofie opened the door. The Herald heard her old friends voice mutter. “Siv, where are all of your candles?” Sivabh gave a light shrug, opening her voice to respond. No words came out, and the elf felt empty. _Does she even want to hear what I have to say?_

Sivabh was lowered softly onto the bed by Eofie, who opened the windows to let light in from the outside. Sivabh’s gaze traveled , lingering on the mess strewn across the room. Food that was left for her lay untouched, rested on trays with embroidery of the Chantry scattered across the serpentstone.

The healer placed a hand on Sivabh’s forehead, and she could see faint burn scars cover her palm, and wrist. _What I did to her._

“How was your trip to Val Royeaux?”

“The Templars… refused to help.” Sivabh responded weakly.

Eofie’s expression soured. “No talking about business.” The healer took a rag that lay on the table to her side, which was also a mess. Sivabh appreciated the lack of comment on the state of her quarters. “I mean, was it as beautiful as written in the books? In the paintings?”

Sivabh nodded slowly, bringing a smile to Eofie’s face as she frosted her hands, and quickly melted the ice around the fingers to soak the rag. “What about the people? Were they dressed as beautiful as we’re heard in the stories?”

 _She’s still such a child._ Sivabh mused before holding her stomach, feeling a wave of nausea roll over her. _Orlesians quite fancied the slurs, since they managed to pepper every sentence with ‘Knife- Ear’._

Sivabh nodded again, making the Elf smile wider. “And the masks?”

Sivabh muttered. “Jewels and feathers, some with gems bigger than their eyes.” _Compensating._

The scars along the inside of Sivabh’s arms began to burn, however she hid her grimace.

Eofie’s golden eyes shone from the light outside as she folded the wet rag, and placed it on Sivabh’s forehead. It was heated, and managed to relax the Elf. The healer sat quietly before running her fingers together. Sivabh’s ears flicked at the familiar Elvish. _“We’ve not been able to have a real conversation since…”_ Sivabh’s blue gaze followed Eofie as she spoke, finishing the comment.

 _“A while.”_ The Herald shifted, bringing her arms closer to her sides. _I wish she didn’t see me like this._ She watched her friends gaze look out the window.

_“I know how you are, Sivabh. What you’ve been assigned to do-.”_

Sivabh’s voice, although weak, cut through Eofie’s sentence. _“How I am?”_ The Herald’s blue gaze narrowed. _” How am I, Eofie? I’m curious to receive your diagnosis.”_ The woman’s tone lashed out at the healer.

Eofie’s gaze turned back to Sivabh quickly, her brows raised. _“Oh, I didn't mean anything bad, Siv.”_ Eofie’s tone was lighter than before. The healer faced her. _“I just really want to help-.”_

 _“I know exactly what you mean.”_ _She sees it too. I’m wrong, broken. I can’t touch her or else she’ll die. I’ll lose everyone again. Not again..._

 _“You are hurting yourself, Siv. I can see the scars.”_ Eofie’s voice was soft, and Sivabh felt a hand on her shoulder. _No, she’s seen them. Somewhere else, somewhere hidden next time. Yes._

 _“I’ve seen you go this way before, Siv. I know you’re hurt. I know how it feels to lose someone.”_  Sivabh’s could see Eofie’s eyes begin to tear up. _“I loved Colum more than anything. We were going to start something, a family.”_ Eofie’s voice began to crack slightly, and Sivabh’s blue hues flicked away from the woman. _Look, I’ve made her cry._

 _“Colum made a mistake.”_ Sivabh’s voice lashed out, a bit harsher than she intended.

_Leave, Eofie. I don’t want to hurt you too._

Sivabh’s could see that her words pained Eofie, but still she stuck next to her. Sivabh brushed the woman’s hand off of her shoulder.

_“You don’t mean that, Sivabh. Please, let me help-.”_

_“I do mean them. Colum_ fucked up _. You people are dangerous enough.”_

_It’s for your own good, Eofie. I don’t want you to die too._

_“Listen to what you are saying, Sivabh. We used to be the best of friends.”_

Sivabh’s words switched back to the common. “Used to. I want to see you gone from here before the end of month.” The healer’s vallaslin highlighted the healer’s strain. And she scowled at her. Tears ran down the face of the girl Sivabh used to catch frogs with as one of the healers from the Chantry entered the room. Eofie stood and approached the healer, and Sivabh watched her old friend mutter to the healer for a few moments before turning, face filled with hurt before storming out of the room.

_This is for the best, Eofie._

 


	24. Araas

Araas stopped and raised a brow at the dwarven child following him at the gates of Haven.

“Where are you going?” Veg’s brown hues watched the Tal Vashoth, slurring as he spoke.

Arass grunted as he continued, shaking his head and walking faster. _I have no time for this_. Veg jogged to keep up with him. “Why aren’t you answering my question?”

The Tal Vashoth towered over the child, speaking with irritation. “No need to stay.” Veg continued to sprint so that he was in front of Araas, holding his arms out to block him from going any farther. “That isn’t a real answer!”

Araas could hear Annah giggle in the back of his head. ** _A persistent little dwarf, isn’t he?_**

“Nobody needs me here.” Araas stepped over Veg and started down the road. _**Do you even know where you are going, Araas?**_

_To the Tamarassan._

**Why?**

_To kill him._

_**That is foolish.** _

Araas’s ear flicked as he saw Veg sprint down the road to follow him. “ALL of us need you here! You put that screaming thing to sleep!” Veg made whooshing noises, then extended his arms out to resemble an explosion. _What is the dwarf doing?_

“Well, I saved you too, and you’re just gonna leave!?” Veg puffed out his chest. “And you couldn’t teach me if you left, so… You shouldn’t leave. Especially with all this ‘quisi-” Veg attempted to pronounce the name. “Qizition, stuff going on.”

Annah giggled again. **_The child has more sense than you, Araas._**

The Tal-Vashoth stopped before whirling around, crossing his arms with a defeated expression on his face.

“Fine.” He spoke as he turned to walk back to Haven. _At the end of the month, I’ll leave._

**_So be it, Araas._ **

 


	25. Eofie

“I can relay a message to her, if it is of pressing importance?”

The Antivian responded when Eofie asked about Sivabh. The Elf stood, nervous in front of the human as she spoke, eyeing the golden frills on the woman’s clothing with a silent admiration.

“I... am just concerned for how she is doing mentally. Has she been responding to you during meetings?” The Antivian had smiled at her. “Might I ask your name, my dear?”

“Eofie Lavellan.” Curiosity spread across the face of the woman. “Another Lavellan? Are you a representative of your Clan? I can assure you we have done nothing to harm…”

“Oh, no. I was here before whatever happened at the Conclave.” Eofie chuckled softly at the look of curiosity on the other’s face. “It is a _very_ long story.”

The Antivian extended a thin hand, and Eofie shook it slightly. “Josephine Montilyet. _Andaran Atish’an_ , Eofie Lavellan.”

Eofie beamed. “Your Elvish is impeccable.”

Josephine laughed before leaning forward in her seat. “You just heard all I know.” The woman laughed before weaving her fingers together. “Going back to your question before, The Herald is receptive during our meetings, but her appearance is… well.”

“She looks deathly.” Eofie added, and Josephine nodded. Eofie piped up. “Have the healers been with her at all times? She's had a problem with…” Eofie motioned to her wrists, making a slicing motion across them.

Josephine Montilyet’s expression darkened for a moment before brightening up once again. “I will look into it personally… Once the Herald returns from Therinfal Redoubt.”

Eofie’s golden gaze widened from a moment. "A Templar Stronghold? “Does she mean to bring them back with her?”

Josephine nodded slightly. “I do believe she is.”

 _Haven filled with Templars, how will I be treated? Everyone knows what I can do… And Araas._ Eofie’s mind wandered for a moment.

“Are you alright, Eofie?”

“... Yes, I’m fine.” The Elf cleared her throat before giving a small bow.

“I will be sure to check on the Herald, and let you know how she is doing.”

Eofie gave the Antivian Ambassador of the Inquisition a smile before leaving cobblestone-walled office quickly.

 


	26. Sivabh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole lot in this Chapter. It contains spoilers for the quest Champions of the Just in Dragon Age Inquisition, however it does not follow the events that occur exactly.
> 
> Warning for:  
> Suicide Mention  
> Scenes of Violence  
> Descriptions of Gore

“The Herald of the Inquisition!?” Lord Seeker Lucius’ voice boomed across the carnage of Therinfal Redoubt. Rain fell lightly on Sivabh’s shoulders as the thunder from grey, thick clouds sent a din around the whole grisly scene. Red Lyrium had eaten the mind, body, and soul of the Templar Order, aside from a few diligent few that fought their way alongside the Herald and her party.

“It is time we become better acquainted!” The fallen Seeker spoke with malice as Sivabh fought her way up the steps to the Great Hall of Redoubt. Her daggers sliced through corrupted flesh like parchment. Her muscles screamed as she moved, scars from her cutting searing the inside of her arms, and legs.

Sivabh could not think, she was instinct, as she always was when she fought however one thought would always break through.

_Let them end it all, end me._

_Not by these Shems, at least._

She reached a platform, surrounded by pillars and huge, wooden doors. The Seeker stood, back facing the group currently advancing on him.

A thin hand gripped at Sivabh’s arm, pausing her as she moved to advance toward the Seeker. “Herald, I advise you exercise great caution in dealing -.” Sivabh responded in Elvish, just as quick before ripping her arm away from Solas’ grasp. _“I have no time for your ‘guidance’ at this moment, Flat-Ear’d apostate.”_ Solas’s hand dropped to his side, wisps of green light spilled over the top of the branch-tipped staff of the man. _He’s hiding his irritation, and he hides it well._ Sivabh mused.

The Herald’s ear flicked to the sound of Cassandra’s voice. “Solas has a point, Herald.”

Varric’s voice piped up behind them, His crossbow, Bianca clicking with every bolt. “And for future reference, if might not be a good idea to use a language only about 50% percent of us understand in the middle of a crisis.”

Lord Seeker Lucius was silent as he stood like a statue.

_They… don’t understand. I’m finished with all of the killing. I want to end this._

Sivabh approached the Lord Seeker, ripped boots clicking against the cobble as she neared the towering human.

“Lord Seeker?” The Elf reached him within a few steps, her hand reached for her dagger.

The tower of a man was too quick however, the fallen Seeker spun around at that moment, gripped the Herald’s collar, and dragged her into a green void that had spread across the towering doors.

**“AT LAST.”**

***

Sivabh tromped through the small creek that ran along the north border of Camp Lavellan, her knees were crouched, and she sat on her heels as her small, blue eyes scanned the surface of the water. _The frogs are here._ She knew. The small girl had seen them many times, ever since she first discovered her little creek. Her little sanctuary. _And it’s all mine too._

A flicker of blue hopped by, then a bright red. She knew better than to grab those. _Poisonous, they’ll give me big hives._ She had learned the hard way. They itched for a week. The small elf scrunched her face as she tromped in the water.

And there, out of the corner of her eye, Set on the tiniest perch lay what she was looking for.

 _The golden frog._ She knew to be still, to make as little noise as possible. She took a step, then another. The water flowed past her feet, and she was careful not to make a splash. Her small fingers reached out slowly, prepared to hold onto it’s slimy skin. _I’ll show it to everyone who laughs at me! They won’t call me those names anymore once they seen that I’ve caught this!_

Sivbah’s foot caught on a rock hidden under the surface of the creek, and she feel forward.

The Frog had been crushed, reduced to a spot of gore and yellow on her blue tunic.

***

Sivabh lowered her head as her mother screamed at her. The yellow stain had not left the lace fabric of her tunic. She had done a terrible job of trying to wash it out, and in doing so, only made it worse. _She’ll know, she always knows._

Sivabh had cried the entire walk home.

She felt the familiar smack across the face, and sucked in her breath as her mother screamed at her. “YOU LACK DISCIPLINE CHILD.”

**You Dig In Dirt, And Filth**

**Just like those Flat-Ears in the Cities.**

A butter knife hung on the table next to the child, and small fingers made to grip it. **I must know you.** A small voice urged her through the yelling. The silverite felt cold in the small girls palm.

Her mother was close to her now, tears fell from the the child’s face as slurs were thrown at her. “STUPID, UGLY CHILD.”

**You’ve always wanted to.**

The knife slipped into the eye of her mother like butter.

The tall woman collapsed with a silent scream, and Sivabh felt the butter knife enter the elder woman’s chest **. You kill everything you touch.** Ribs shattered as the child continued, although she wanted to stop. Her arm rose and fell with every second, splaying blood across her fine blue tunic.

The tunic her mother had made for her was ruined, a yellow spot surrounded by red. _I made a mistake, I loved her. She only tried to protect me_. Sivabh stood up from the carnage she had wrought. Blue eyes scanned the body, she felt nothing except regret, and grief.

The butter knife dropped from her hand, and fell in snow, and suddenly it was cold.

The shawl that she had brought with her to run away with was gripped by the wind. It tried to steal her cover away from her, expose her to the freezing cold next to the creek. _No one would miss me._

**So kill yourself.**

She ran away from her home, bringing with her nothing but a roll of cheese, and two slices of bread. The snow was thick as she made her way deeper into the forest. Into her Sanctuary.

She could not find it, and after a couple of hours, she began to grow hungry however the food had long since been lost in her panic. _Mamae… Help me…_

**Does this let me know you?**

A small girl appeared out of the woods, oozing a black sludge that fell out of her mouth every time her mouth opened. Her eyes were a bright green. _She has my voice._ Sivabh felt a pang of terror in her stomach.

The girl was identical to Sivabh, with only the oozing sludge and glowing eyes to tell them apart. She set herself down in the snow next to Sivabh. **You are becoming clear to me now, I just need a little bit more.**

Snow began to cover Sivabh, and the Dalish girl found that she could not move. The glowing eyed girl was untouched by the snow. She only smiled, black oozing through the gaps in her teeth.

S _top, please, I don’t want to die! Mamae help!_ Sivabh wanted to shout, but when she opened her mouth no words escaped. **You killed your Mamae, remember?** The glowing eyed girl laughed.

_No, she... She yelled at me, then I ran away._

**We Killed Your Mamae.**

The snow began to reach her neck, covering her entire body. _I’m so hungry. I want to go home. I want to hug my Mama_ e.

 **I kill everything I touch. The Frog, Mamae, The Frog, Mamae.** The chant continued until the glowing eyed girl screamed it.

A small Elf wandered up to Sivabh. Her hair was curled, and brown, and she could see that she had golden eyes _. Is she real? Help me!_ The girl wanted to say. She wanted to move, to escape from the freezing cold snow that was trapping her where she lay.

 **Help me!** Sivabh’s doppelganger shivered against the ever growing pile of snow that Sivabh lay under. _No, that’s the wrong Sivabh._

The golden eyed elf helped the glowing eyed child up. **Creators, thank you so much, I am Sivabh, what is your name?**

“Eofie Lavellan.”

 _Eofie! Stop! She’s the wrong me, I’m me!_ The snow began to cover her face as the two figures left her.

Then she was covered. And everything was black

*******

_**A child lay in her bed,** _

_**but it is not time for her to fall asleep** _

_**The voices cry out, scream at her, she wonders why she is still alive,** _

_**but she presses on through the hailstorm** _

A soft voice boomed through the sky, and the snow halted and melted off of Sivabh. She felt herself tugged upwards to her feet and opened her eyes to see a tall man, golden blond hair fell across his eyes, and on his head sat a wide, circular hat. The area around them was no longer covered in snow, but blooming with Elfroot and Embrium. Blades of grass tickled the child’s toes, and the smell of spring wafted through the girls nose.

**_Keep rising. It wants you to stop, to forget. So you forget yourself._ **

The man disappeared then, and Sivabh stood in front of the hill that led to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Snow covered the crags, and the woman saw the blood in the snow, and the message that way lain for her once again. _This is not real._

**Climb for Eofie.**

**_It wants you to forget, but you can move past. It will grab you but you can break it’s arms._ **

**STOP IT, STOP INTERRUPTING!**

The Herald of Andraste moved past the corpses of her friends once again, however they rose and grasped at her as well. Sivabh turned to see her once-lover with his throat loose and hanging. His eyes were open, and filled with rage. Onora and Micah held a similar visage as they grasped and ripped at Sivabh’s clothing. She began to feel colder and colder as they did, although the woman did not stop. _I have done this before…_

**Kill everything you touch.**

**_Rise. It is Envy, It cannot harm you if you resist._ **

The man with the round hat appeared again, and the snow melted under his feet. The limbs of her old friends dissolved into ash to settle between long blades of grass.

**NO stop it, STOP IT! I WILL KNOW YOU!**

The Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded once again.

***

Sivabh walked through the cobbled halls of Havens Chantry Dungeons. She saw herself with glowing eyes. _Envy._

**You are accused of killing your lover, Eofie Lavellan, how do you plead?**

Sivabh watched as her old friend lay battered, bloodied, and beaten on the cobble floor of the cell. “Not guilty.”

 **Lies**. The ooze spilled out of the woman’s mouth as she spoke. **Burn her, like the Blood Mage scum she is.**

Sivabh shouted over Eofie’s pleas. “She did nothing! I never did this…”

**Are you so sure? Does this let me know you?**

Envy’s voice giggled as the cell of Eofie Lavellan burned. The screams brought Sivabh to her knees, and her hands rose to cover her ears.

**_The only way up is to climb the steps, it is what they are made for, and can take you away from the screaming._ **

 The man with the round hat pulled the woman up, and nudged her forward. Sivabh sprinted past the screaming, flames licking at her shoulders as she moved. Every cell she passed burst into flames, and she recognized the screaming of each. _The Commander, Cassandra, Leliana, Varric…_

However, Eofie’s was the loudest of all of them.

**Do you know why they were all in cells?**

**_Defy it, know that words are just words. Wind in the sky._ **

Sivabh reached the top of the steps, and ran into the center of an army.The Chantry of Haven was filled with infantrymen that stood their ranks.

 **After I close the Breach, I will have a nation of followers.** **I will be a god. Ferelden will fall fast enough, then Orlais. All of Thedas.**

**Mine. And everyone who defies me.**

**Burned to a crisp. Starved to die. Burned to a crisp. Starved to die!**

The army began to chant along with Envy. The red carpet stretched back for miles, voices echoing with the same chant.

A butter knife lay in the center, just in front of Sivabh, and she picked it up.

**_End the tyrant, know that this has never happened, Will never happen._ **

Sivabh took a step on the small staircase that led to Envy and her throne of bones. The demon did not stop laughing, and chanting. Sivabh leaped two of the steps and lunged  for the next three, lashing out at the oozing woman on her throne.

Glowing eyes went wide, and screamed.at the silverite protruding from it’s chest.

***

Sivabh fell to the ground as Envy fell on the top of Therinfal Redoubt. It trembled for a few brief moments before dissolving into the ground, ashes drifted into the air.

 ** _“Envy has fingers, but no claws.”_** The man with the wide hat stood next to her as she watched. Sivabh’s dagger fell from her hands, fingers feeling numb.

_**“Back into the sky. Now it is it’s turn to climb.”** _


	27. Eofie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning   
> Suicide Mention

Eofie Lavellan sat in a small circle around a fire on a cool night in the center of Haven.

“The Herald’s back, been that way for a few hours.” Daram spoke in his gruff voice, fingering his red beard.

“Josep-.” Eofie paused. “The Ambassador told me that she would let me know how Sivabh was doing.” Eofie had sat impatiently for the entire day since checking in with Jospehine. Seha described her as a ‘ball of nerves’.

“She’s alive, Eofie.” The woman spoke, fingering her own beard as well. “If she wasn't, we’d have a much bigger problem."

Eofie nodded as she watched Araas sit on the other side of the caravan, smiling faintly whenever Veg tapped the tall Tal Vashoth’s back to grab his attention. Araas always turned around. “What?” The deep voice of Araas spoke, irritated.

“Hi.” Veg’s own slurred into a smile, which would start the whole cycle once again.

Eofie would have laughed, if she didn’t feel so worried. “I guess Solas is with her, so he should-.”

“Spare me from talking on this subject any longer!” Seha shouted and hopped into the caravan. Daram shrugged. “You’ll hear from her soon enough, Eofie.”

_She’s not stable._

Eofie leaned back in her feathered cloak, and stared up at the night sky. A fringe of a wide hat appeared at the corner of her vision.

**_Cannot be like this, cannot live like this._ **

**_A thousand words to say but i can paint no picture to show her._ **

**_All better if I end it all, the noose is tight around my neck._ **

**_For only the the golden eyes who cought frogs, saved me in the snow, the blizzard_ **

**_Can save her again._ **

The healers gaze flicked up the a pale boy, blond hair covering most of his face. His hand extended out to her, and she took it, however she was unsure why.

Then she knew. _Sivabh. NO, PLEASE._ And ran. She ran faster than she had ever run before. _She’s safe, I can get to her._

She heard the voices of Daram and Seha behind her, then she could not hear them, for everything else couldn't matter to her now.

The man with the wide hat ran next to her, muttering.

**_She thinks no one would miss her,_ **

**_but she is wrong_ **

**_She thinks no one wants to hear what she says_ **

**_she does not want to exist,_ **

_Hang on, Sivabh. A bit longer. Please._

The Elf barreled through a line of Chantry Priests, bringing up shouts. If anyone gave her pursuit, she could not tell. The door to Sivabh’s room was in front of her then, and Eofie moved to rip it open.

 _Locked._ She could hear deep breathing on the other side of the door. _Choking_

A plume of black smoke shot up next to her.

_Push the door._

The door flew open once Eofie crashed into it with her shoulder. Sivabh’s legs waved in the air, and Eofie moved quickly through the gasping, and thrashing.

 _ **She made a mistake, she changed her mind.**_ The man spoke while pacing the room, keeping up pace with Eofie’s movements as the healer lashed out with a tendril of ice that spil the rope in half.

The Herald of Andraste fell from the rope she had tried to hang herself with, and Eofie rushed to her, pulling her old friend into the tightest hug. She felt tears well up in her eyes and could feel Sivabh shivering as she held her. “I have you. You’re still here.” Eofie muttered between her sobbing. _“Mythal protect us both, you’re still here, I still have you here.”_ She spoke in Elvish. Sivabh began to cry as well, tears spilled for the first time Eofie had seen since their childhood.

 _“I was so scared. I made a mistake, Eofie.”_ Sivabh coughed on her tears as her arms rose to hug Eofie, grasping at her back. Eofie muttered. “I’m not leaving you, not like this.” Eofie sniffed, wiping her face and pushing herself up, supporitng her friend. Eofie’s voice turned, and she saw Seha, and Daram, along with Veg and Araas. The looked upon the scene with a somber expression, however Araas only looked confused.

Eofie waved them all in, and rocked with Sivabh as she lay. Three dwarves, Two Elves, and a Tal Vashoth sat in the room of the Herald of Andraste as Sivabh told them everything she had seen since leaving Clan Lavellan. No one interrupted, and everyone listened.

Eofie’s hands ran through Sivabh’s hair as everyone else fell asleep. She braided her old friends hair, not speaking a word as they sat. Eofie sang the lullaby their Keeper would sing at the big assemblies, the ones meant to usher in brighter days. _I am the One_

Sivabh fell asleep in her lap, however Eofie stayed awake all night pondering a wide, round hat, and a blond human.

 


	28. Araas

Araas blinked at Daram’s hammer with silent reveration. “I do not deserve this…” The Tal Vashoth spoke as the Dwarf offered it to him. Daram blinked for a few moments at the refusal, his gaze growing narrower. “Nuh, you look like you’ll use it better than I ever did. Plus, with how the world is now no one can afford to be unarmed. Araas rose a brow as Daram gave him a once over. “And it doesn’t look like you’ve got any weapons on you aside from you lighting yourself on fire.” Daram snorted, and he leaned on his hammer slightly. The emboridary was carved into the sides of the weapon. Dwarven markings. Araas’s gaze scanned over the peice of steel.

“The hilt’s pretty splintery though, seems like you’ve got enough experience with bandages to know how to tie one around a hilt, yeah?”

Take it Araas.

I’ve done nothing to deserve this.

Aside from saving his son?

Araas gave the hilt a once over before gripping it in his wide hands. I don’t know how to use a hammer. “Graditude, Daram.” Araas’s voice piped up, and the tall man strapped it to his back.

Swing it and crush stuff, seems quite straight forward to me. Would you like me to swing it for you? Annah giggled, and Araas snorted as well, bringing a curious glance from Daram.

“You still leaving?” Daram spoke, quietly. Araas nodded. “Well, this old Dwarf isn’t the best with goodbyes.” The small man extended a greasy hand.

“After Breach is Closed.” Araas gruffed, watching the extended hand with confusion.

Daram’s hand dropped to his side quickly. “Ah.” he gave a small nod before chuckling. “Good idea. No use running into demons on the road, yeah?”

The two were silent for a long while before Daram turned and hopped into his caravan. Araas’ gaze followed him.

He has lost much, you can see it in his eyes. Annah muttered.

*******

Sivabh leaned on Eofie as the two made their way to the Tavern in Haven. Her feet felt heavy, and she could still feel the burning of the noose on her neck. The loss of air as she felt her head torn from her body. _It was too much, too much pain._ She had made a mistake and it had been too late. _Creators, I don’t want to die anymore._

Sivabh leaned on Eofie as they walked down the steps, one at a time. “Careful.” She muttered. _She saved my life, how did she know?_ Her world had been shattered, and placed back together in an instant. “Eofie.” Her voice was faint as they entered the small tavern, eyes heavy. She could feel the layers of bandages tied around her arms, and neck as she moved.

“Yes, Siv?” The healer set her friend down on the small bench next to wooden table in the tavern. Sivabh grimaced as she leaned forward slightly on the table. The woman’s hand sparked faintly as she did, however she ignored the biting pain. It’s only an itch now. Or maybe I’m too used to pain.

“Thank you for saving my life, Eofie.” Sivabh muttered, blue eyes downcast. She saw Eofie’s hand pat hers for a moment. “You told me fifty times already, dear. And of course.” Eofie muttered quickly. “I’m not the only one that needs you here, _Lethallin_.” The woman beamed at her before waving the Tavern Keeper over.

Sivabh’s gaze was locked on Eofie's as she did, the woman could feel her mood lightening, and she folded her hands in her lap as the woman who owned the bar approached. Once her gaze met Sivabh’s she froze.

“You’re… the Herald?” The human’s words came out rapidly, and she quickly bowed. “I can assure you there’s been no mistreatment of Elves here! We pay them good and proper.”

Sivabh’s gaze leveled at the human for a moment, and Sivabh mouthed _Shems_ at Eofie, bringing a snort out of her. “I’m not here to punish you. Please, relax.” Sivabh’s tone was a rasp.

The human nodded quickly again. “Of course, Herald of Andraste…”

The three were silent for a long moment, and Sivabh’s gaze fell to the table again. _Everyone’s watching me…_

Eofie piped up. “I’ll have water, and something sweet for her please. Non-alcoholic.” Eofie gave a small smile to the human.

“Of course… Maker be with you both.” The woman moved to the back quickly, long dress following close at her heels.

Eofie rolled her eyes. “She didn't see that we were Dalish. Maybe she’s blind?” the woman muttered, bringing Sivabh’s gaze up from the table again. “She seemed to recognize me quick enough.”

“Well, you’re quite popular.” Eofie chuckled faintly as Sivah coughed violently, bringing concern to her face. “Are you feeling better, Sivabh?”

“No.” The woman spoke silently before shaking her head. “I mean… yes…”

Eofie muttered. “I don't think I can really understand how you feel, but I'm with you.”

Sivabh could feel Eofie’s eyes on her. _She’s not leaving now. What if I lose her too?_

“Can you tell me what happened at Therinfal?”

Sivabh shook her head.

The human returned with the drinks, however she could not seem take her eyes off of Sivabh. “Can… I see your palm, Herald?”

Sivabh groaned in annoyance, but felt a small kick from Eofie to her shin. _Fine._

The woman rose a glowing hand, and the human watched it with amazement. “Touched by Andraste… You must feel so enlightened!"

Sivabh nodded, although her teeth were clenched.  _Go along with it_. Josephine had told her.

_Creators, forgive me._

The human spoke up once again “The people tell stories, of how you’ll fix the hole in the sky.” The woman laughed before approaching the table. Eofie watched quietly, smiling softly. “You know I see some of the little elf children walking around! They paint their palms green and walk around, marching. Pretending to be the Herald. Smiting demons!” Sivabh’s gaze lifted as the woman spoke. “They pretend to be me? Why, there’s so much wrong with me… I.”

Sivabh blinked as she realized she spoke aloud. Eofie’s brow rose. “You are their hero.” Eofie smiled softly. “Heroes tend to be popular with the children.”

The Barkeep nodded quickly with a smile before blinking. “Oh! I did not mean to rant I should…”

Sivabh piped up, her tone a bit forceful than she intended. “What is your name?

“Elissa.” The human spoke before bowing again. “Be with the Maker.”

Sivabh watched her as she departed. Eofie chuckled.

“I don’t want all of this, Eofie.” The Elf watched the mug on the table. “I want to go back to Clan Lavellan. I want to forget that any of this happened.”

Eofie nodded quietly. “Maybe after the Breach is sealed. We can return together.”

Sivabh shook her head. “What if I can’t seal it?”

Eofie snorted loudly. “Someone as stubborn as you? I’m sure you’ll find a way to fix it.”

Sivabh felt a smile on her lips. She hadn't smiled in months, and it felt… _Just like when we were children._

Eofie crossed her arms with a triumphant grin on her face. “I’ve solved the puzzle! I made Sivabh Lavellan smile!”

Sivabh covered it with her hand. “It’s a terrible smile. It’s so crooked.”

The healer finished her water quickly. “It’s unique, therefore it’s beautiful.” She rose her mug.

“Tomorrow we seal the Breach, Eofie… Can you come with me?” Sivabh’s gaze flicked up to the healer. _She’ll give me strength._

Golden eyes smiled. “I’d be coming even if you didn't ask, hero. Drink your drink! You haven’t touched it!”

Sivabh’s gaze fell to the mug in front of her again. She sipped at it lightly.

_It tastes like the berries by the creek where we used to catch frogs._

Sivabh smiled for the second time that night.

 

 


	29. Stitching the Heavens

Eofie walked close to Sivabh as they approached _Dar Era’hearel Halam_. She kept a close eye on how she walked, and made sure she didn’t double over while retching which she was very prone to do. _The Mark must be doing it to her._

Eofie wondered to herself as they moved past piled stone, and spires of red stone. Green clouds swirled overhead, conducting long and jagged streaks of green lightning that licked at the surrounding night sky. _It’s almost like it knows what is coming._

The healer filed closer to the advancing party as they neared a graveyard of corpses. Mouths agape, they clawed for an eternal attempt at safety. _Statues._ _A monument to all of this death_. A shiver ran up Eofie’s spine. “Some of them are still burning.” Her golden gaze fell over the blue flames that licked through the red pits of the corpses eyes.

 “That is Veilfire, _Lethallan_.” Solas’ voice floated through the scene. “And it will continue to burn. Quite simple to cast, if you wish to learn.” Solas chuckled slightly. “It has a magical nature not so different to the magic of the rifts.”

Eofie glanced around at the Templars following in their ranks, not too far away from where they walked. The healer’s voice lowered to a hush. “Why would you speak that so loudly?” Eofie muttered to Solas. The copper elf’s eyes smiled at her. “If you have been trying to hide your magical abilities, you are not doing the best job at it, Eofie.” Dreadlocks shifted as the man looked to the sky with a small smile. “They won’t do much to us.”

Eofie stepped over a large brick as they neared the chasm that held the Breach. “How can you be so sure-.”

The healer was interrupted as Sivabh dropped to her knees. The Herald shivered for a few moments. “I don’t think I can do this, Eofie.”

Solas’s gaze fell from the sky, and he watched the two with curious critical eyes. Eofie muttered back to Sivabh. “We need you to, Sivabh.” S _he’s shivering violently._ The Seeker was next to her then, face a veil of frustration. “What is the matter?”

Eofie shifted her weight to support her friend. “She is afraid, Seeker.” Sivabh continued to shiver as they stood. Cassandra’s gaze softened. “You know how to deal with the Herald, we’ll need to push her.”

Eofie nodded before stepping forward. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her back as She supported Sivabh as they walked. “Eofie, please don’t make me do this.” The woman muttered as Eofie nearly dragged her to the opening to the chasm. The healer breathed heavily from the strain of lifting the other woman. “Sivabh, do you remember all of those children Elissa told us about?”

Sivabh did not reply, and her feet dragged against the shattered floor.

“They wanted to be you, _Lethallan_. They wanted to be you because they think you a hero, _and you are_.”

Sivabh’s foot caught on the stone, and she fell from Eofie’s grasp, landing on her hands onto the stone ground. Murmurs were heard around them, and Eofie could hear Cassandra sigh. Solas was quiet as held his hands behind his back but he never stopped watching. Eofie knelt to eye level with Sivabh.

“Everyone who died because of Born, Sivabh. Shannon, Micah, Onora.” Eofie spoke quietly. “More of that will happen if you don’t seal it. More of Despair. We need you to close it.”

Sivabh muttered. “I don’t know if I can…”

Eofie smiled. “I’ll be with you.”

They were silent for a few moments before Sivabh took Eofie’s hand, and although she was very shaky, moved down to the bottom of the Breach.

 Templars circled around the giant Rift, and the Seeker shouted, her voice shook off of the stone. “Templars! Hold your ranks!” The company of Templars fell to a kneel, extending their swords forward as they prepared to lend their energy to the Herald of Andraste.

Cassandra Pentaghast turned to Sivabh then. “Are you ready, Herald?”

Sivabh’s face was hesitant, blue gaze cast downward. Eofie took Sivabh hand, and squeezed it, bringing Sivabh’s gaze back up to her. The healer gave her friend a smile, and a nod.

“Yes.” Sivabh’s voice was a rasp, and Cassandra’s voice pierced the sky. “Now!”

Eofie watched as Sivabh rose her hand.

_Shes’ stitching the heavens._

**

It was over as quick as it started. Eofie stood as the smoke cleared, her hand on Sivabh’s back as her friend doubled over. “It is okay. You’ve done it, Siv.” The healer’s face held a smile, and she could see Solas approaching smiling softly. Casandra approached quickly after, hands resting on the hilt of her sword as she helped the Herald of Andraste to her feet. Sivabh’s face looked exhausted.

A cheer echoed through the chasm as the clouds cleared to show the star-filled night sky. Sivabh held onto Eofie’s hand tightly as Cassandra and a group of advancing Templars and soldiers showered her with praise. Sivabh never let go of her hand, and Eofie didn’t protest. _She’s alive, and she saved us all. She definitely deserves the rest._

Solas appeared next to Eofie then, speaking up. “And that is why the Templars do not bother us.” Solas chuckled before muttering. “However you should try not to be so reckless next time you hold hands with one who is closing a Rift such as that.” Eofie’s golden eyes blinked at the man, brow raising before noticing the wisps of blue escaping her skin. “You placed Rift magic on me.” Eofie observed.

“The Herald’s body is used to the immense magic that the Rifts expel. Although the gesture is heartwarming and supportive…” Eofie released Sivabh’s hand as she was urged away by Solas. “... It could have gotten you killed. Did you read any of what I gave you?” Solas joked as the two spoke a few yards from the commotion.

Eofie nodded quickly. “Of course I did.”

“Since you seem like the only one who can truly seem to connect with the Herald, I will need you to tell her something.” Eofie watched as Sivabh was led away from the, out of the chasm. She saw Sivabh watch Solas and Eofie, and her eyes gave a quiet cry for help.

“What do you need me to tell her, Solas?” Eofie’s hues watched the other elf.

“This not the end. Whoever was responsible for destroying the Temple of Sacred Ashes is still about. She is attracting quite a lot of attention. We need to prepare for a resisting force…” Eofie watched the Elf speak, and she grew angry. “She needs her rest. Sivabh has been through too much in the past month.” The woman’s voice grew louder as she spoke, however Solas stood still, his face concerned. “I know this, and you can understand why I cannot bring it up to her.” Eofie nodded slowly before moving off to follow. She felt Solas’ hand on her shoulder and stopped. “Please, Eofie.”

Eofie nodded quietly before following after the cheering group. _She deserves a rest._

***

Daram’s booming laughter shook through the night as musicians played their tune. The people of Haven danced around a huge fire that had been made at the center of the small town. Children ran around each other, and Eofie could see what Elisse had spoke about, spotting the green paint on the children’s hands.

 _We are the only Dalish in this town. I wonder what people think of us._ She shook the thought out of her head. _It might be best not to know._

“Where is Araas? Eofie muttered as Daram finished telling a joke that wasn’t all too funny to her. He’s had too much to drink. “The Qunari?” Daram slurred his words as he spoke, but he paused, trying to remember.

Veg was the one who answered. “He left.” The child dwarf crossed his arms, and his brown eyes were downcast.

Eofie blinked. “Why did he leave?”

Veg shrugged lightly. “‘Cause he’s stupid… I hate him.”

Eofie frowned. _He never said goodbye_. The healer watched Veg. _I never thanked him for saving us from Despair._

“You don’t hate him, Veg.” Eofie piped, and Veg nuzzled into Seha. _“Ido.”_ His voice was muffled.

Eofie watched Sivabh as she lay across from her, her eyes bluer than earlier, and her complexion begging to return to her natural dark skin. She’s getting better. Eofie assured herself. _Whatever Solas had to say can wait until tomorrow. She doesn't need any more exhaustion._

 _Tomorrow we can leave, to go back to Clan Lavellan, and everything will return to the way it was._ Eofie thought as she drifted asleep to Drama’s drunken laughing.

And woke to the sound of warhorns.

***

Araas stepped lightly over the snow, his bare feet feeling the chill. It didn't bother him very much, however. Daram had given him one of the performance curtains to use as a shawl to break the freezing winds. Wouldn't want you to freeze out there. Snowstorms can creep on you if you’re not careful. He remembered the man speak. Annah had been quiet, only protesting once since he left the gate.

_You’re not going to talk to me?_

There was no response.

His hands gripped at the cloak as he moved through the thin snow. The Hammer Daram had given him thumped against his back lightly as he moved through the trees. A satchel of food was tied to his back as well. _I need to get back to that road. To the cave._

He knew the rod had not been destroyed, he could feel it, a part of himself lost. And sought to go after it, to destroy it.

 _Wherever I find the rod is where I’ll find the Tamassaran. I’ll end him too._ Araas felt hunger begin to trouble him as he walked. Large feet tromped over twigs, and he rested in a small rock-canopy. He let out a huff as he set himself down, sifting through the loaf of bread packed for him. The Tal Vashoth tore into it hungrily.

He could hear Annah sigh. **_Do not eat it all at once, Araas._**

Araas slowed down as he tore off a sizable portion and put the rest in his bag. _You speak to me now?_

**_It would be unfortunate if you starved for eating all your food at once, my dear. For both of us._ **

The bread was gone in a matter of seconds, and the pangs of hunger left Araas. The Tal Vashoth prepared to push himself back up, before hearing quick shifting of branches.

_Something is out there…_

**_Perhaps._ **

Silver flashed and the figure sprinted at him. It was a man, and he was armored with symbols that looked uncannily familiar. Araas fumbled at his hammer, adrenaline spiking as his muscles clenched. The other man gripped the sword in his hand firmly as it slashed down at him.

Araas’ hammer was a blur, and the armored man lay on his back, groaning with pain. there was a deep hole in the armor from the sharp end of Araas’ hammer.

 ** _Araas… those are Tevinter’s dragons._** Annah spoke. She sounded furious.

_Tevinter?_

**_Tevinter Imperium, Araas. Where I had run away from the night we met… I don’t have to remind you what they do to your kind?_ **

Araas shook his head just as the horn sounded.

 ** _Why are they attacking? Why are they even here? You need to…._** Annah paused for a moment. **_Araas you need to put your vendetta ASIDE. GO TO HAVEN NOW._**

The Tal Vashoth could feel her urging him backwards. His grip tightened around his hammer. _But..._

**_They’re going to be killed. Or enslaved, and if  you don’t help I…_ **

_Fine._

Araas took off in a sprint. His hammer leaving a trail of Imperium blood in the snow towards the now burning Haven. The symbol on the Tevinter man’s armor soared overhead as Araas did. The Tal Vashoth thought it a cloud, until it roared.

***

Sivabh sprinted towards the Chantry making sure that Eofie was behind her as they all made their way up to the building. _Venatori,_ the human told us. The Elf’s daggers flicked through the air, moving to cut down the advancing attackers.

They shut the doors closed as soon as everyone filed in. “How many did we lose?” The Herlad’s voice cut through the assembly, and everyone quieted down. The Commander Rutherford approached quickly. “Many of our vanguard that went on to meet the attackers were lost. We aren’t sure how many civilian casualties we have yet.” The human looked around the group. “This is… everyone.” His face was determined, but Sivabh could see grief pulling at his features. "We’ve dealt just as much damage to them with that stunt you pulled with the trebuchet.”

Sivabh’s heart froze as she scanned the group. She couldn’t find Eofie. “Where… is Eofie?” Her voice cracked slightly as she said it. _Oh… no. Please not her too._

The healer stepped out of the crowd, holding the hand of a sobbing Veg. “I’m here, Sivabh.”

_Thank the Creators…_

“The… summer path. There is a way out of Haven” One of the Chancellors spoke up, out of the crowd. The man who had warned them of the Tevinter held him up. _Roderick._ Sivabh remembered him as one of the Chantry that denounced her, and called her a heretic. He was terribly wounded. Blood stained his robes.

“There is a path under Haven. It had been overgrown at the time I...I…” Roderick coughed.

The Commander spoke up, his gaze held on Sivabh. “We can’t do much of anything with that thing flying around Haven.”

“The trebuchet. I can get it’s attention.” Sivabh’s gaze flicked to Eofie. _At least she’d be able to go back…_

“What about you?” The Commander’s voice lowered.

“I’ll… figure it out.”

The Commander nodded “Let us pray that you’re loud enough then. MEN, FOLLOW THE HERALD.” The Seeker along with a small company of Inquisition soldiers followed Sivabh as the doors opened. She could hear Eofie’s shouts as they kept her from following. “SIV, TELL THEM TO LET ME COME WITH Y-”

The doors to Haven’s Chantry were locked shut.

***

Araas’s hammer sung through the air. He was quicker on his feet than many of the Tevinter, although the hammer was effective at killing, he hardly knew how to swing it correctly, and would grow exausted at the effort if he didn’t end the enemy within a few seconds.

**_Stick to the side alleys, Araas. Do not take on more than one. And only choose those who’s back is turned._ **

Araas turned a corner, and felt a figure barrel into him. The Tal Vashoth rose the hilt of his hammer to throw whatever was on him before realizing that the furry mess on top of him was Daram. _His eyes are red… he is crying?_

“Araas!” He quieted down before turning the corner, hiding with Araas. “You came back…!” Araas nodded quickly before checking the corner again.

**_Take the dwarf and keep moving, Araas._ **

The Talv Vashoth made to move forward, but was pulled back by Daram. “Seha is still around somewhere! We need to go back, Araas. She… She stayed to fight them, to save me but…” The dwarf started to sob again.

Araas tugged him along, to the next corner, crouching low before stopping and placing a hand over his mouth.

**_The dwarf is going to get us killed if he doesn't quiet._ **

Daram whispered. “Please. We need to go back. You can save her...” Tears streamed from the gruff man’s face as Araas shook his head. “Too late.”

“You don’t know that!” Daram spoke quickly.

**_Araas…_ **

The Tal Vashoth’s muscles clenched as he turned back to Daram. “No. Too many.”

Araas watched as the doors of the Chantry opened. Inquisition soldiers poured out of the doors, led by the Elf. _Sivabh._

This is your chance, Araas.

The man pushed the dwarf ahead then. “Go, I will check on Seha.”

Daram wiped the tears on his face before giving a small nod. “Thank you, I…” The dwarf was speechless as he turned and ran for the doors. Inquisition guards drew on the man, but Sivabh called them down before the gates opened up once again. Daram turned and met Araas’s gaze before vanishing behind the door.

He could hear Annah sigh. **_Let us hope there aren’t too many Tevinter on the way._**

**_**_ **

The company of Inquisition soldiers had managed to clear out most of the Tevinter from Haven, although the Caravan was still a mess. The cart was still intact, however food was torn out of bags, sheets were torn. Eofie’s feather cloak lay on the ground close to the flames, torn in half, and stained with blood.

She would want this back. Araas took both halves. Perhaps she could stitch it back up.

**_Do not linger very long, Araas._ **

The Tal Vashoth could hear a cough on the side of the overturned cart. Seha lay with a sword in her hand. Her stomach was covered in blood, and her chest rose and fell weakly. 

Araas approached, hammer hanging lightly from his grip.

“I… thought you left.” Seha’s voice was pained as she spoke through her blood stained beard. Araas shook his head, feeling cold in the pit of his stomach.

“Veg… is he alive?” Seha spouted.

“I do not know.”

A tear fell from Seha’s eyes as she coughed again. Blood pooled under her, and Araas felt sick.

“He always talked about you. Even though he didn't know you for very long…. You were the most of a father he’s ever had.”

Seha’s eyes flicked up to the sky. “I always loved Daram, but he never wanted a child…”

Araas was painfully silent as the dwarven woman passed away. He gripped his hammer tightly.

_**She deserved better.** _

_I will make them pay._

***

Sivabh pushed herself up as the Dragon landed just a few meters from her. “You dable in things outside of your Ken.” A deep voice muttered not too far ahead of her. The face was mangled, flesh of red melded with what she could guess was clothing. He stood tall and held a glowing orb in his hand that threw off tendrils of red with every movement.

“And now you kneel, as it it your proper place.” The face contorted into what she could guess was a smile. “To Corephaeus. You anomaly. You maggot. Ruining what I had spent decades to formulate.” She saw him advance, and felt paralyzed with terror as talons lifted her into the air and flung her against the wall.

She felt her shoulder crack at the impact. There was pain, then she could feel nothing, adrenaline forcing her to push herself up. To continue to make her way  to the loaded trebuchet. The dragon’s roaring pierced her hearing, and the smell of it’s breath burned her nostrils. Corephaeus begaun to laugh. “Look! At the Herald of Andraste.” He sulked close to her as Sivabh limped onward. “Herald of False Gods. I’ve seen their throne and it was empty.” She felt herself lifted into the air again, spotting the flaming arrow fly over the mountaintops. _They’ve cleared Haven, But this will still find them if I don’t…_

Then she was on the ground. A flaming blur lunged into Corephaeus sending the figure sprawling forward. The Orb he had held rolled a few meters towards the Dragon.

Araas swung his hammer in a flaming arc at the Elder One.

Sivabh crawled up the wooden steps to the trebuchet, eyeing the release. Her hand went to her dagger on her back as she pulled it out, dropping it to cut the rope cleanly in half. Flames licked into the air, and crashed into the side of the mountain once again.

An avalanche roared down the Frostback Mountains to match the Dragon’s.

***

The bandages Araas had wrapped around the hilt of the hammer he had been given had burned away, and the metal began to heat, however he still swung. A man of flames and anger.

**_Burn it to the Fade._ **

Araas felt the movemnt of the Dragon behind him, and prepared to lunge away from it’s obvious attack. It leaped into the air, and the towering figure was gone.

The Tal Vashoth’s gaze flicked to where Sivabh had lain. **_Do not carry her like this. You’ll hurt her._**

_I want to stop this._

**_...So be it._ **

The flames were gone at that moment, The hammer Daram had given him a heated puddle of molten metal on the dirt.

Exhaustion hit Araas like a wall, however he could feel Annah warming him, urging him on. The Avalanche grew closer and pulled Sivabh over his shoulder as the wind grew faster, and the cold began to lash out at him. The Tal Vashoth walked, meaning to escape the oncoming wave of snow and death. Sivabh lay unconscious in his arms as he powered through until his steps flew to the air, and suddenly, he was falling.

**

Araas landed on his back, protecting Sivabh from most of the impact. His breath escaped him for a few moments as a sharp pain spread out through his body. He pushed himself up gradually, making sure none of his body had broken from the fall. His shoulders burned, however. He could see a soft charring of his skin from where he had run into the tall figure.

Araas took a look at his surroundings. One cavern, leading out. He pulled Sivabh into a cradle before moving on.

_Annah, you’re being quiet again._

_We… should not have done that Araas._

The Tal Vashoth grunted as he adjusted Sivabh in his arms, he stepped over the snow lightly.

 ** _Araas we should never do that again…_ ** There was a tinge to Annah’s voice. Something was wrong.

_Why?_

**_I don’t know I… I just feel wrong every time it happens._** The man’s clothing was spared from the flames, at least. He had only burned the top half, got given enough time for the flames to fully envelop his body. He had that warmth, at least.

They approached a clearing. Annah’s voice was a whisper. **_Something is wrong here too, Araas._**

A mist circled around the center of the clearing before demons materialized. The corpse from the cells, although instead of a face, rows of smiling teeth opened and closed. The cold began to bite at Araas, frosting over his skin, and his arms. He shivered and fell to his knees, still holding Sivabh close to him.

**_Araas… not again. Please. I’m sorry… I can’t._ **

Sivabh’s arm flew up. The space around the demons was torn, and they were sucked into the Fade as the tear closed.

Sivabh’s blue gaze opened, slightly glazed, she looked up at Araas, and although they didn’t speak, they both understood what each other meant. _Thank you for saving my life._

Araas carried Sivabh through the blizzard with Annah’s flame to keep him warm.

**_I need to sleep, Araas._ **

_For how long?_

**_I don’t know._ **

****_  
***  
_

Eofie wiped her eyes as she sat with Veg and Daram. Tents had been pitched up to make camp. _She’s not dead. She can’t be._

The Seeker moved back and forth pacing by herself with a angry, grief filled expression on her face. She could hear her curses from where she sat. The Elf felt a pit in her stomach. Solas’ words… if I told her what he needed me to tell her, maybe we would have been more prepared…

_Is this my fault?_

Veg ‘s hand gripped onto Eofie’s as she sat. She found it hard to smile as he slept. _He lost his mother… I…_

She looked to Daram, his arms were crossed and his face was downcast. His red beard hung, less great than it once was. His eyes stared into the dirt.

All three were quiet. Is this it? She rose a hand to her face and felt tears. _Everything was so perfect for such a short time._

“THERE SHE IS! ON THE HILL!” A voice broke through the quiet of the camp.

Sivabh?” She saw a figure as she stood, moving slowly down the hill before falling to their knees.

“...ARAAS?”

**

The healer set Araas on a cot, The man grimaced as he was adjusted, shivering violently. His complexion pale.

Solas worked alongside Eofie, and they moved in a practiced tandem. The healer muttered to Araas. “You had left.”

The Tal Vashoth grunted, and Eofie spread elfroot over the man’s burns as Solas pressed a rag of hot water over the man’s forehead. Solas piped up. “I am sure the Herald needs your attention a bit more than this one, Eofie.”

Eofie was livid, and relieved at the same time at the both of them. _She’s alive, and fin-._

Eofie pressed a hand to the woman’s stomach. “Solas, she is much bigger that she was, yes?”

Everything suddenly made sense, _Her illness, I had though it because of the Rifts but…_

“She’s pregnant.”

**

The healer worked tirelessly, making sure Sivabh had enough to eat. The other woman didn’t talk much, however Eofie saw the mixture of feelings on her face once she told her the news. A mix between terror, grief, fear, and happiness.

Solas had pulled her away for a moment the next day, through the multitudes of people standing around the Herald’s tent to kneel, and pay their respects.

The man walked a peculiar way, with drive and purpose as he led her to a ledge overlooking the mountains. “One such as us has not been regarded so high in a long while.”

Eofie nodded with a small chuckle. “Let’s hope it doesn’t get to our heads.”  Solas smirked for a moment before adding. “The Herald’s description of the figure she saw, This Elder One, and what he held. It sounds Elven in nature.”

Eofie nodded. “What do you think it is?”

Solas shrugged. “It only sounds familiar to me. I’m not actually sure that it is what I think it is.”

Eofie’s tone rose. “ _What do you think it is?!_ ”

Solas turned to Eofie as he spoke. “There are artifacts that represent different gods of the Elven pantheon. I believe Corephaeus may be tapping into one of them.”

“Why bring this up to me?” Eofie crossed her arms as she stood.

“Because there is a possibility that our race may come under fire by anyone who has a similar diagnosis.” Solas’s hues flickered from the sun.

Eofie nodded slowly.

“Also, because The Herald is pregnant. I thought I could count upon you to help guide the Inquisition to a place it can grow, and thrive.”

Eofie’s gaze widened before laughing. “What? Why me?”

“Because you’re an enigma, Eofie Lavellan. You inspire in a time of darkness, and death.”

Eofie beamed. “I’m flattered, but…”

“The Herald will have a place to raise her child that is not the cold of the road.”

Eofie’s golden gaze fell to the snow before looking back up at Solas. “You know where this place is?”

Solas nodded.

_“Tarasyl'an Te'las”_

Eofie froze. _The place where the sky is kept._

_Skyhold_

 


	30. Araas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of the timeline of Dragon Age Inquisition.
> 
> This Fiction follows a very different timeline, however!

Araas stood on the snow capped slope, wrapped in the furs that were given to him. It had been a year since Annah had gone to sleep.The quiet in his head was terrifying, having felt so alone for very long. More alone than he had felt in captivity. _I am in a world I do not understand without the only one that could explain it to me._ The chill nipped at his face as the sound of strain, a woman’s screaming. Sivabh’s screaming. _She’s finally releasing the child. It had been trapped in her for so long._

_Break your binds, child._

Araas wondered if he could read his thoughts on parchment now. Eofie had taught him some of the symbols on the sheets of parchment. He could write his name now. _A, R A, S._ He wondered if it was correct. _I don’t think so._ He thought as the screaming pierced the sky.

He wondered if he would ever have to do something like that. _Could a man give birth?_ He knew the differences between the genders quite well, but didn’t understand _why._ _Where would the child come out of?_ Araas snorted, as the screaming finally stopped for a few moments.

  _I wonder if my mother screamed so much when she birthed me_. The thought poked at Araas as he stood, scarlet gaze looking out at the spires of the Frostback Mountains.

**

Sivabh held her child in her arms, and her finger brushed the newborn child's cheek. She nodded at him with a soft smile The year had been long and difficult, however she found smiling helped her get through the biting winds, and childbearing pains.

 They had been untouched by tragedy since the attack on Haven. _It’s been so long…_

“A boy, it is?” Her voice still rasped. That will never go away, it seems.

The healer that had delivered her child nodded. “Yes ma’am.” Sivabh kissed her child on the forehead. ‘He has Shannon’s good looks.” Her voice cracked, and she felt a tear fall from her eye.

The healer blinked curiously. “Was he a handsome man?”

“...Yes.”

“Then, I agree with you.” The woman smiled before giving a small bow, and leaving the Elf and her baby.

“Have you seen Eofie anywhere?” She muttered meekly to the child. He responded with a small yawn.

The wind blew into the tent, however Sivabh couldn't be bothered with it. The birth of her child took her attention away.

“Off scouting again with Solas. I’ve been seeing less of her.” Sivabh’s eyes watched her newborn's small, blue hues.

“I think… I want your name to be Shiral.”  _Journey._  

She felt a fear grip at her. A fear that she held with her ever since Eofie had told her she was with child.

_I will not be like my mother_

***

Eofie leaned on her walking stick as she made her way up the slope, not a few hills away from where the shattered Inquisition had set up camp. We are running out of supplies. Rations have been dwindling. Hardly equipped for a year of travel. She was reminded of the constant movement of the Clan Lavellan, using the land around them to live off of and feed from. _We have very few hunters, however. Many soldiers._

Solas moved with purpose a few yards ahead. “We are close.”

Thank Creators. She had wanted to stay with Sivabh to help her give birth. She had been pulled away just as the labor started. _I hope everything went well. I can’t wait to see the child._

Solas stopped, the fur shoulders of his coat swaying in the breeze as he looked over a hill Eofie couldn't see past.

Then she reached the top, and the structure loomed, it’s ramparts sending a shadow that enveloped the valley below.

_We’ve made it, finally._

**END OF PART 2**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thanks for Reading Everyone! Taking a break to work on another thing. I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far, and I will notify everyone when it starts up again!]


End file.
